


Blasts From the Past

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: Defenders of the Earth Coexistenceverse Series [3]
Category: Defenders of the Earth (Cartoon), Flash Gordon (2007), Flash Gordon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, mentions of deceased characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: As Flash takes in a young member of his family, the Defenders deal with Ming and someone else connected to Flash's past who wants revenge against him for her brother's death. Thankfully, the Defenders of the Earth are not alone in taking on Ming's forces!
Relationships: Aura & Barin & Dale Arden & Flash Gordon, Baylin/Flash Gordon (implied), Flash Gordon & Rick Gordon, Flash Gordon & Vultan, Rick Gordon/Jedda Walker
Series: Defenders of the Earth Coexistenceverse Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638382
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducing Kendra Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to “Blasts from the Past”. Before I start off this story which is the first of the solo Defenders series, I would like to address something. This story will be in memory of Buster Jones (who voiced Lothar), who passed away on September 12th 2014,and Ron Feinberg (the voice of Ming the Merciless on this show), who passed away on January 29th 2005. They were both respected and loved voice actors and they will both be missed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Defenders of the Earth and all related characters and properties belong to Marvel, King Features Entertainment (or King Features Syndicate), Hearst Entertainment and Mill Creek Entertainment. Any character that has never appeared on the franchises prior are my characters and if you want to use the characters, ask first!!

It had been a normal day for the Defenders of the Earth. They stopped Ming the Merciless' plans to take over Earth as usual, but the evening that will come before them would be something unusual, especially in the case of Flash Gordon and his son Richard “Rick” Gordon. Flash had been called to the Department of Children and Family Services in regards to having to take in someone in the family as there was nobody else in the family that was able to at the moment.

He awaited at the offices and sat quietly until he spotted a heavy set woman with red hair, green eyes wearing a gray blouse with a black jacket, black skirt and black heels.

“Excuse me,” Flash asked the woman, “Are you one of the people that works here?”

“No.” the woman answered, “but I was called here in regards to picking up a couple of children in the family because of a situation that is going on.”

“I was called for the same exact reason. No one was telling me what is going on.”

“Me either, but I am sure that they will explain everything once they have us settled in.”

“I sure hope that you are right.”

Things became quiet again after that until a woman with dark hair held in a ponytail walked in the waiting area, “Flash Gordon and Martha Gordon, in the case of the children Kendra Gordon, David Gordon and Alexa Gordon.”

Flash and the woman, who was Martha Gordon, arrived at an office where a social worker was waiting for them.

“Hello Miss Martha Gordon,” the social worker greeted the two, “and Mister Flash Gordon, my name is Nadia, and I would like to thank you for your time to come here today in regards to your two nieces and your nephew.”

Flash was taken a back by all this. He hadn't seen his family in a long time and it was a bit of a surprise that Martha had not recognized him, then again, maybe it was not a surprise, given how long he had been off Earth prior. His parents Lawrence and Nora Gordon were still alive, thankfully which was more than what he could say for his wife Dale.

“This is the case regarding the children Kendra Gordon, who is the oldest of the three children,” Nadia proceeded to explain, “David Gordon, who is the middle child and finally, Alexa Gordon, who is the youngest of the three children. It is my understanding that Miss Gordon is only able to take in the two younger children, is that correct?”

“Yes, and I will be able to get Alexa into therapy once she is settled into my home.” Martha answered.

“That is good, given what she and the other kids had been through with losing her father.” Nadia replied before looking at Flash, “which brings us to you, Mister Gordon. We tried to get in contact with your parents, but we had not been able to get a hold of them, which is why we ask that the oldest child to be in your custody. While Kendra is old enough to live on her own, child services advises that she lives with a family member or a friend, at least until she graduates.”

Flash was surprised at this. Normally, his parents would have answered their calls beforehand. This was surely not like them. If his father did not answer, his mother definitely would have answered. This seemed suspicious but right now he had to focus on adopting Kendra despite the fact that the Defenders of the Earth were more busier than ever, he just could not have his own niece in foster care, not even in the age that she was. Besides, Kendra was the same age as her cousin Rick as well his friends Jedda Walker, the daughter of Kit Walker, best known as the Phantom and Lothar “LJ” Junior, the son to Mandrake the Magician's bodyguard and friend Lothar. Flash figured that Kendra would somehow learn the roots of being a Defender on the job.

“I understand your current situation and if you are not able to.......” Nadia began.

“There is nothing to worry about.” Flash spoke up, “I may be busier than ever with being a Defender of the Earth, but I am sure that Kendra will be able to handle things at what I do.”

“Okay.” Nadia replied, “Then I guess it is settled. All I need you two to do is sign in some paper work and the children will be ready for their new homes.”

Flash and Martha proceeded to sign the papers that would allow them to adopt the children they have chosen to adopt. The latter would have no problems as they were younger children, and it was assumed that was what Martha wanted as the former would wonder how Kendra would deal with her experience as a Defender of the Earth. Hopefully, all would go well. Especially with her being with those the same age as her.

About a half an hour later, the papers were signed and Nadia led both Flash and Martha to another room where the three children were waiting with suitcases with their stuff. Flash observed as the two young children walked over to Martha: a five year old with raven hair that reached her waist and blue eyes, wearing a pink top and darker pink pants and white shoes. Flash noted that she was Alexa, while the eight year old boy with clear cut crop brown hair, brown eyes, wearing an Avengers T shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He noted the boy was David. Those two children left with Martha.

Then Flash turned around and found himself face to face with the girl that was his niece that he would be taking in, Kendra Gordon. She was 5”3, dark brown hair, bluish green eyes, light pink shirt with black dots, black jacket, blue jeans and sneakers.

“So,” Kendra asked, “you will be the one taking me in?”

“Yeah.” Flash answered, “that would be me.”

“Whoa! I am actually going to be taken in by the famous Flash Gordon!” Kendra happily exclaimed, “Just how exactly are we related?!”

“Easy there.” Flash explained, “I happen to be your uncle. I assume your mother, my sister had not spoken about me other than what you see on the news time and time.”

“I guess you can say that.”

“Some sister she turned out to be, first finding out she cared more about her new man and his son, now this.” Flash could not help but to scoff, “but not to worry, you know now. I am sure that you will be settled in soon enough. You will also get to meet your cousin Rick as well as the rest of the Defenders of the Earth.”

“Wow.” Kendra chided as she was nervous yet excited at the same time, “I cannot wait for that.”

“Rick and his friends are around your age.” Flash stated, “so, I take you are going to fit in just fine. Now, what do you say we get a bite to eat?”


	2. Settling In before a story starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some of the material you are about to see is based off the blend of both the Star comics, which was according to the cover of the comics I have, a new world in the Marvel Universe, and the first episode of the actual cartoon which the comic version was written by the late great Stan Lee with assist by Bob Harras and the first episode was written by Dick Robbins and Bryce Malek. Also from now on, I will have this to go with my disclaimer when writing a story for Defenders of the Earth. The characters Flash Gordon, Ming the Merciless and other related characters you will see here belong to Alex Raymond. The Phantom (this is the 27th Phantom), Mandrake the Magician and Lothar all are created by Lee Falk. For all other disclaimer, see chapter one!!

Flash and Kendra arrived at Monitor, she arrived inside to meet the rest of the Defenders as the kids have already returned home from school for the week as it was a weekend. As Kendra was about to exit the ship and into the base of Monitor, she thought to herself, “No turning back now.”

She walked into Monitor and found herself meeting first Mandrake the Magician and his assistant/friend/bodyguard Lothar, who had everyone to join for the meeting of Kendra Gordon.

“So how did it go?” Lothar asked.

“Everything went smoothly than I expected.” Flash answered, “It all worked out and I brought my niece Kendra here.”

Kendra was amazed seeing Mandrake and Lothar face to face. She knew the Defenders of the Earth were famous, somewhat famous in the way the Avengers, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would be related to one of them and that she would be here now.

About a minute later, the rest of the Defenders arrived at the control room, where Kendra had found herself face to face with Kit Walker, best known as the Phantom, currently the 27th Phantom as well as the children: Kshin, the young protege of Mandrake, the Phantom's daughter Jedda Walker, Lothar Junior, LJ for short, who was Lothar's son and finally Kendra's cousin Richard “Rick” Gordon as well as two other members a black panther Kisa that belonged to Jedda and the purple alien creature Zuffy, whom Kendra found to be kind of cute.

“So, who is the new girl?” Kshin asked.

“I would like for you guys to meet my niece Kendra Gordon.” Flash introduced his niece to his team as soon she would fully be a part of this team as well.

“That means she is my cousin!” Rick exclaimed.

“That's correct.”

“Nice to meet you. I am your cousin Rick Gordon.”

“It is lovely to meet you indeed my dear,” Mandrake would introduce himself next, “The name's Mandrake. This is my friend and bodyguard Lothar.”

“And this is my son, LJ.” Lothar introduced his son.

“Nice to meet you.” LJ replied.

“And allow me to introduce you to my young protege, Kshin.” Mandrake introduced Kendra to the young 10 year old.

“Nice to meet you.” Kshin told Kendra, “I cannot wait for you to be a part of our team. This is Zuffy, the Zuffoid.”

“Such a cute little Zuffoid too.” Kendra knelt down to pet the Zuffoid as it was exclaiming happily.

“It is good to have another female member of the team.” Jedda walked over to Kendra, “My name is Jedda Walker, and I am the daughter of one known as the Phantom.”

“It is an honor to meet you.” the Phantom spoke up.

“It is great to meet all of you.” Kendra replied as she appeared slightly unnerved at the sight of Kisa, “Who does the panther belong to?”

“Kisa would be my panther.” Jedda answered, “and you do not have to worry. She is friendly and will only attack the enemy such as Ming.”

“Who I am going to face really soon.” Kendra stated as she gently pat Kisa on the head, “Hey there, girl. Nice to meet you.”

“There is one more person you should meet.” Rick spoke up.

“And who would that be?” Kendra asked. The computer screen turned on to reveal the face of Dynac X.

“Kendra Gordon, this is Dynac X,” Rick introduced the computer to Kendra, “she is our central computer of the Defenders' headquaters.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Kendra.” Dynac X told the young woman, “Flash said that a new member was going to be moving here today.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Kendra replied before looking at Rick, “Did you say she?”

“It is a long story.” Rick answered sadly as his cousin was dense to who Dynac X really was as she was the essence to his deceased mother Dale Arden – Gordon.

“I see.” Kendra replied before stating, “I am wondering how you guys came to be. Maybe you can tell me that while telling me how Dynac X came to be.”

“Say you guys.” Flash told the team, “Why don't we let Kendra settle into her new room and then we can have dinner and she can know how the Defenders of the Earth came to be.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Mandrake replied. Everyone went about their day as Rick helped Kendra settle into her new room.

After she was settled into her new room, the Defenders of the Earth joined Kendra for dinner in the dining room as the newest member of the Defenders was about to learn the story on how the Defenders of the Earth came to be.

“So, how did you guys join forces against this Ming character?” Kendra asked.

“Well you are going to be in for a story.” Mandrake began to tell the story, “it all started when Flash crash landed his ship in front of my mansion.”

_At first it seemed like a comet was mindlessly streaking through space and heading for Earth, but what we were about to find out, it was not a comet and what came crashing to Earth in front of my mansion, would be what would become the start of our never ending battles against Ming._

The ship that was crash landing towards Earth had Flash inside as he was on his way to warn his allies Mandrake and Lothar about Ming's plan to invade the Earth.

“All guidance systems go!” Flash exclaimed, “Right on target!”

He entered Earth's atmosphere and was closing in on his location, but not without his ship becoming damaged.

“Retros damaged!” Flash stated, “Coming in too fast! No time to level off! Cannot fail now! Too much at stake! Have to.....”

With luck, Flash managed to crash land in front of Mandrake's mansion but he was unaware of it as he had lost consciousness. Mandrake and Lothar hurried outside the mansion to see what was going on with LJ and Kshin standing at the doorway.

“Stay back, LJ!” Mandrake exclaimed, “Look after Kshin in case there is danger!”

“A space ship!” Lothar stated looking at the area before him, “Whose pilot was skillful enough to miss the house?”

Mandrake and Lothar both walked over to where the ship was at.

“Stay back, Lothar!” Mandrake told his bodyguard/friend, “The heat is too intense!”

“But the pilot may still be alive!” Lothar replied.

“True old friend,” Mandrake lifted his hand to use his magic abilities to get the ship door open, “but I will open the hatch my way.”

Hypnotic eyes and hands combined with the world's most mystic will, and in a matter of seconds, the ship's hatch opened.

“You have done it!” Lothar exclaimed, “It is opening!”

“There is someone in there.” Mandrake announced. The two men hurried to find that it was Flash and he was unconscious.

“It's Flash Gordon!” Lothar announced, “We should have known!”

“He's alive.” Mandrake told his friend, “Quick, bring him inside!”

“What is he saying?” Lothar asked himself, noticing Flash muttering something.

“Must save them....” Flash said as he was out cold, “From.....Ming.....”

Seconds later, Mandrake and Lothar brought Flash into the manor where the blonde man was laying on the couch and Kshin prepared warm tea.

“What happened, Dad?” LJ asked, “Flash Gordon is the greatest space pilot of all! How did he crash, and why here?!”

“Patience, LJ.” Lothar answered his son, “We'll learn the answer when he recovers.”

“He is coming to.” Mandrake announced, “The automatic impact cushion saved him!”

“Who is Flash Gordon, Mr. Lothar?” Kshin asked.

“Who is Flash Gordon?” LJ replied, “Hey Kshin, that is like not knowing Inspector Gadget! Flash is the most famous space explorer in the galaxy!”

“Oh, I see!” Kshin stated, “But who is Inspector Gadget?”

“Be patient with Kshin, LJ.” Lothar told his son, “Remember he is from a different land with a different culture.”

“Flash Gordon has been our friend for years, Kshin.” Mandrake explained, “There is no spaceman more skillful or more fearless in battle. His most famous exploits were his battles with Ming the Merciless years ago on the evil planet Mongo. Although Ming was defeated, he swore vengeance on Earth, but with Flash patrolling the spaceways, we have never been threatened by Ming again, at least not until...What?”

“Dale!” Flash exclaimed as he woke up, “Rick!”

“He is hallucinating. He must not be excited so soon after his accident.” Mandrake hurried to the area before placing Flash under hypnosis, “Sleep, my friend, all will be well.”

“Something is seriously wrong.” Mandrake stated as Flash was now asleep again, “When he awakes, we must learn what it is!”

“Mandrake!” Lothar exclaimed, “That noise outside.....”

Some forces crashed inside and attacked the group.

“We are under attack!” Mandrake exclaimed, “Lothar, protect the youngsters while I.....”

He looked to see that the attack came from ice soldiers led by Garax, which the magician was not familiar with at the time, “Robots, but like none I have ever seen before!”

“Step aside, Earthling!” Garax demanded, “We have no interest in you! It is the spaceman we seek!”

“I see no spaceman here.” Mandrake replied sipping his tea, “and neither do you.”

Flash was not on the couch which he was laying on, but the ice soldiers were unaware that it was an illusion by Mandrake that made Flash invisible to them.

“Then what is that space craft doing outside?” Garax demanded as he pointed to the ship that was outside.

“It appears to be taking off.” Mandrake lifted his hand and had the illusion where Flash's ship was taking off.

“He will not escape!” Garax replied, gathering his soldiers together, “We shall teleport ourselves after them!”

“A smashing idea!” Mandrake replied as the ice soldiers vanished from sight.

“You haven't lost your touch Mandrake.” Lothar told his friend.

“It was child's play, old friend.” Mandrake replied, “But I fear the danger is greater than we know!”


	3. Work to Do and The Phantom Joins Up

_It is going to be a greater threat than we know indeed, but we would learn more about what we are up against once your uncle Flash started coming to._

“What happened to Flash Gordon?” LJ asked seeing the illusion, “Where did he.....”

“He was here all the time, son.” Lothar answered, “Mandrake merely created the illusion that he was gone.”

“Let he illusion fade!” Mandrake told the others, “Let Flash awake!”

“Mandrake!” Flash exclaimed, “Lothar! You saved me!”

“You are safe for now, Flash.” Mandrake told his friend before asking, “What new danger do we face now, my friend?”

“Not just we Mandrake.” Flash answered, “the whole human race!”

“What do you mean?” Lothar asked.

“Patrolling the galaxy with my wife Dale and my son Rick,” Flash explained, “I intercepted a message from the planet Mongo. I learned that Ming again plans to invade the Earth, but Ming's scout ships found us and captured Dale and Rick before I could escape!”

“Your family in the hands of the deadliest tyrant of all?!” Mandrake exclaimed.

“Now that I have brought you the warning,” Flash told his friends, “I must return to Mongo! Every second counts!”

“He must not return to Mongo alone, Mandrake.” Lothar insisted.

“We have fought together in the past,” Mandrake replied, “and we shall do so again, but it will be us against a planet. The legions of Ming are the mightiest force in the galaxy!”

“You can beat anybody!” Kshin exclaimed, “I know it!”

“Perhaps Kshin,” Mandrake replied, “but there is too much at stake this time! We need one other: the greatest tracker and hunter of all!”

_Your Aunt Dale and cousin Rick were captured by Ming the Merciless and he was going to stop at nothing to get Flash at his grasp as they were at the Planet Mongo._

“Sire,” Octon announced, “squad leader Garax begs to report.”

“Speak at once!” Ming demanded as Garax was on screen, “Have you captured the accursed Flash Gordon?”

“No exalted one.” Garax answered, “He vanished after we had surrounded him!”

“Vanished?!” Ming exclaimed, “Explain yourself, Garax or else you will suffer my wrath!”

“If my father Ming cannot guess what occurred I shall tell him!” Prince Kro-Tan spoke up, “Did Gordon not land at the home of Mandrake? Obviously, the magician tricked your bumbling squad leader.”

“Noble Prince Kro-Tan speaks the truth, sire.” Octon replied to Ming.

“Silence, Octon!” Ming yelled, “I do not need the opinion of a living computer! I am still the one with the power! I am still mighty Ming! Let none of live forget it!”

“But father....” Kro-Tan tried to speak.

“And you too, Prince Kro-Tan will speak only when you are spoken to!” Ming told his son before giving out his next orders, “Flash Gordon will not ellude me for long...not when I hold his wife and son captive! He will return to his family or his family will lead us to him. Bring the prisoners before me, without delay!”

“Yes, my lord Ming.” Octon replied.

Dale Arden – Gordon was comforting her son Rick and trying to keep them both warm for in the dimly lit cell, the temperatures were a bit frosty to say the least.

“Don't be afraid Rick,” Dale told her son, “Your father will come back to help us. In the meantime, we must do our best to stay alive.”

The two heard footsteps and they realized guards were on their way here.

“Remember the plan. Everything depends on it.” Dale looked at her son before standing up.

“I will not let us down, Mom.” Rick replied as Dale went to hide. Garax was not at the cell but three ice robots, mere guards have arrived.

“Look!” the first guard exclaimed, “The boy is alone!”

“The female escaped!” the second guard added.

“Let's blast the doors open!” the third guard exclaimed. With that, the three ice robots fired their weapons and the doors opened. Rick managed to duck safely and just as they were about to enter the cell, Dale knocked down the ice robots.

“The gun, Rick!” Dale exclaimed, “Get the gun!”

“Got it!” Rick grabbed the gun that fell to the floor. He fired a few shots as he declared, “Nothing will stop us now!”

That hope was short lived when one of the recovering robots grabbed Dale and exclaimed, “Drop your gun! I have your mother!”

“Don't do it, Rick!” Dale pleaded.

“Mom!” Rick cried.

“Run Rick!” Dale pleaded again.

“I'm not going without you, Mom!” Rick objected.

“You must save yourself!” Dale insisted, “Run! For your Dad! For planet Earth! You got no choice!”

“I'll come back for you.” Rick vowed before being chased by the ice robots.

“He must be caught!” the first guard shouted, “By Ming's command!”

“He runs into the ice cave.” the second guard stated, “and there is no way out.”

Rick hurried in hopes that the ice robots would not find him as he headed down a hill, “Dad taught me there is always a way out, so as long as you keep trying. I cannot fail now. For Mom's sake.”

From below he could hear the ice robots shout as they were looking for him.

“Move with caution! Search every crevice!”

“Time is on our side! He cannot escape!”

Suddenly, something grabbed Rick from his shoes and dragged him down a hole. That something would turn out to be Zuffy, the Zuffoid that saved Rick from being caught by those ice robots!

“What?” Rick glanced at the little Zuffoid for the first time. First Zuffy bounced up and down happily and then it walked over to Rick and licked his face, “Okay. Okay. I get the idea. You're friendly. Now cut it out.”

Rick managed to sit up enough to see that the little Zuffoid was all by himself, “So, where is everybody? Where's your Mom and Dad?”

Zuffy cooed in sadness.

“I know how you feel little guy,” Rick picked up the little Zuffoid, “Sure wish I knew where my father is.”

_Meanwhile, your Uncle Flash, Lothar and myself were in Africa as we were searching for the one known as the Phantom. The Ghost Who Walks._

“Now that my ship has been repaired why are we wasting time in Africa?” Flash asked, “What is so important about this guy you are looking for?”

“He has a power that none can match!” Lothar answered.

“That is why they call him the Ghost Who Walks.” Mandrake explained, “To others, he is known as the Phantom! It all began in the 17th century when Captain Walker, skipper of an ocean going frigate, made it safely to he African shores after battling a horde of deadly pirates. Seeing as much violence among the natives as he had found in civilization, he vowed to devote his life to battling injustice there in the jungle. He called himself the Phantom! For generations, each of his descendants carried on the tradition, which is why the natives think he is immortal.”

“Who dares reveal the Phantom's secret?”

The three men were startled by a voice from above.

“There is someone above us in the trees!” Flash exclaimed.

The Bandar warriors arrived surrounding the three men as they were prepared to attack.

“Bandar warriors!” Lothar exclaimed, “We are surrounded!”

“Let me handle it!” Mandrake told his friend.

“No! I will handle it!” Jedda leaped down from above, showing herself to the three men, “I am Jedda, daughter of the Ghost who walks! Stand back or Kisa, my panther will attack you!”

“Jedda!” Mandrake looked at the young woman, “you were a child when we last met!”

“No one remains a child forever.” Jedda replied before looking at the three men, “Now I remember you, Mandrake. What brings you to the land of the Phantom?”

“Lead us to your father and I shall explain.” Mandrake told her.

_Jedda led us through a perilous journey for the land of the Bandar is savage and fraught with peril, but we finally made it to the skull cave, which was the home of the Phantom, who agreed to see us and we would explain the situation that was happening._

“I knew you would see us.” Mandrake told the Phantom, “This is Flash Gordon, whose wife and son are prisoners on the planet Mongo.”

“Then they are captives of Ming the Merciless! I can guess why you are here.” the Phantom replied.

“You are the greatest hunter, the greatest tracker of all!” Flash stated, “but I see you remain impassive. I understand why should you risk your life for someone you do not know.”

“Wrong, Flash Gordon!” the Phantom firmly assured the blonde man, “Your fame has spread even to the jungle, but with the Phantom gone, who will protect my Bandar people?”

“It isn't only the Bandar,” Flash replied, “If Ming conquers the Earth, we will all be victims!”

“Say no more!” the Phantom stood up in response, “The Phantom will join you, but I must make plans for my daughter. I do not wish Jedda to stay here alone.”

“I understand.” Flash replied, knowing the feeling as a father to protect his child.

“That is not fair!” Jedda objected, “I am no longer a child! You do not have to......”

Mandrake gently touched her shoulder, “Even the ghost who walks has a father's heart.”

_Sometime later after we arrived back at my place, Jedda was dropped off with LJ and Kshin as we headed off to Mongo to rescue Dale and Rick._

“Will they make it, LJ?” Kshin asked.

“They've got to, Kshin.” LJ answered, “For all of us.”

“Of course they will.” Jedda retorted, “The Ghost who walks never fails, but why was I left behind with children when my place is with my father?”

“Hey,” LJ chimed, “lighten up, Jedda, they'll be okay.”

Jedda sighed roughly as she was on her knees and held her head up in the air, most likely meditating.

“Kshin,” LJ told his young friend, “We are going to have our hands full with this one!”

“Aw, she'll get over it.” Kshin replied before looking over at Kisa, “Let's make friends with the big cat!”

_Just to let you know, eventually, Jedda would learn to adapt well with the rest of the young Defenders, but what we were about to face was something far more tragic than we had hoped for._


	4. The Death of Dale Arden - Gordon

_Rick managed to escape Ming's clutches, but his mother Dale, your aunt, was not so lucky as she was taken to the Hall of Inquisition, interrogated by Ming._

“Either you will tell me where your husband Flash Gordon is hiding,” Ming told Dale who was strapped to a chair, “or I will activate the inquistor and drain you of the information I want, and your life as well.”

“I do not know where my husband is,” Dale spoke up, “but even if I did, I would die before I reveal where he was hiding!”

“How prophetic are your words.” Ming replied, “For die you shall! Mongor, activate the inquisitor! Now you will tell me everything.”

“You do not frighten me, Ming!” Dale exclaimed.

“Foolish female.” Ming replied, “Ming does not frighten, Ming destroys!”

Mongor, Ming's pet serpent, proceeded to turn on the switch which would activate the inquisitor that would drain Dale of her life as her son Rick was watching in horror. Dale screamed in pain as she was resisting, refusing to give the tyrant what he wanted. Within minutes, Dale Gordon was dead.

“No.” Rick cried as he grabbed the pistol, “No! Mother!”

He stepped forward out of his hiding spot and prepared to fire at Ming, “Stop! Release her! Now!”

“It is too late Rick Gordon!” Ming exclaimed.

“No!”

He fired a few shots which included one at the ceiling which turned off the inquisitor. Rick then hurried to free his mother, unaware that she was already dead.

“After him, Mongor!” Ming ordered his pet serpent. Mongor went after Rick who then said, “I'll be back.”

Then he ran to evade the serpent. Ming heard the alarms.

“The invasion alarm!” Ming exclaimed, “We are under attack! Octon report!”

Octon appeared and announced, “Only one attack vehicle sighted.”

“As I expected.” Ming replied, “Flash Gordon is returning for his wife and son but neither he or his family will leave Mongo alive. By my command, destroy him!”

“We made it!” Flash exclaimed as they were on Mongo's atmosphere, “Now the danger really begins!”

“What are those objects up ahead?” Mandrake asked.

“Space ships.” the Phantom answered, “An entire fleet of them!”

“They're coming closer!” Lothar exclaimed.

“Ming knows we're here! They're after us!” Flash exclaimed, “Hang on! They may be faster than we are, but I can still outmaneuver them!”

Flash managed to get the ships into range.

“There!” Flash exclaimed, “I got them into range, and now....”

“There are still too many of them!” Mandrake exclaimed.

“Good as you are,” Lothar stated, “you need some help!”

“But there is no Earth ship within light years of here!” Flash objected.

“That is not what Mandrake meant!” the Phantom replied.

“Then what?” Flash asked.

“Keep flying!” Mandrake answered, “I will show you!”

He lifted his hands and prepared to perform yet another illusion, “A little illusion may help to even the odds.”

_And that it did. I used my illusions to make it where there was more than one of our ships that Ming's forces were facing._

“More enemy ships!” Garax exclaimed, “They appeared from nowhere! Their speed is incalculable! Their target is the palace of the supreme one himself!”

“They are confused,” Mandrake told his teammates, particularly Flash, “They do know where the ships came from!”

“That was just phase one!” Lothar exclaimed, “Now to take advantage of their confusion!”

_The ships made by my illusion caused our enemies to destroy Ming's own palace, which would bring the tyrant to retaliate._

“Garax has been tricked by Gordon!” Ming exclaimed, “The Earthling shall pay dearly for that! Now shall attack his planet even sooner I planned!”

_Garax's Mongo ships continued to fire at our illusions, giving us a chance to land unseen._

“So this is Mongo!” Lothar exclaimed, “What a cold and barren world it is!”

“No colder than Ming's heart, Lothar.” Flash replied, “Be on guard every second.”

“Now we must find where Ming's captives are hidden!” Mandrake told the group.

“That is the Phantom's task!” the Phantom replied, “If any trace exists, the Ghost who walks will find it!”

_Minutes later, the Phantom managed to detect a new human scent, at least one human scent._

“There!” the Phantom exclaimed as he pointed at a figure being cornered, “I see him!”

“It is my son, Rick!” Flash exclaimed, “He is in trouble, but he is too far away!”

“Not for the Phantom!” the Phantom declared before making a move to get to Rick faster, “By jungle law, the Ghost who walks calls forth the power of ten tigers!”

The power was given to him and he obtained the aforementioned power to get to Rick, who was facing off against the robot soldiers after him, “I must reach the parapet! There will be no second chances!”

The Phantom arrived at the parapet and knocked down the robot soldiers, “Made it!”

Rick looked at his savior in surprise, “You saved me, but who......wait! I have seen your picture! You are.....”

“A friend.” the Phantom replied.

Minutes later, Flash, Mandrake and Lothar arrived and they met up with Rick and the Phantom.

“Dad,” Rick told his father, “I....I thought I was going to be history!”

“No way, son!” Flash assured his son, “We are not in this alone anymore!”

Lothar helped his friend make it to the parapet, “Ah, Mandrake, too bad you could not will yourself up here.”

“I never waste my powers old friend.” Mandrake replied, “Speaking of powers, Phantom, your ten tiger leap was truly amazing! Perhaps we might someday share our secrets!”

“Mine cannot be shared, Mandrake.” the Phantom replied, “They are more than secrets. They are the Phantom's heritage.”

“What of your mother Rick?” Flash asked, “Where is she?”

“Mother?” Rick asked, “That's right! How could you know?”

“Know what?” Flash demanded, “Tell me son! Tell me!”

_Before your heartsick cousin could answer, Ming was taking off from the planet Mongo, preparing his conquest from Earth._

“Listen!” Mandrake exclaimed, “The sound of mighty engines!”

“It can only be Ming, escaping from his crumbling palace,” Lothar stated before asking, “Where can he be heading?”

“My jungle instincts tells me his destination is Earth!” the Phantom answered.

Flash was oblivious to Ming's flight as he was wanting to know Dale's whereabouts.

“Your mother, Rick!” Flash demanded, “Tell me where she is!”

“I can't, Dad. I...I can't.” Rick's voice started to crack as he started to cry, “He left her in the palace!”

“Take me there.” Flash replied.

_Rick led us to the palace, to where Dale's lifeless body was at. We realized that we came too late to save her. She was dead when we found her._

“I fear we are too late.” Mandrake announced as he took off his hat.

“I tried to save her Dad!” Rick tearfully told his father, “I tried. I really did.”

“I know it, son.” Flash replied as tears was falling down his face as well, “I know you did.”

“With all our powers,” the Phantom stated, “With all our skills.....”

“Even such as we must sometimes fail.” Mandrake replied.

“What manner of fiend is Ming....to slay a wife and mother?” Lothar bowed down sadly.

A grief stricken Flash held Dale in his arms and exclaimed with anger in his voice, “Hear me, Ming! Where ever you go, I will find you!”

“All of us!” Mandrake added.

“Forever.” Lothar

“We will search every planet, every galaxy, even if it takes forever.” Flash continued his vow, “We will never stop, until you are stopped once and for all!”

“For you, Mom.” Rick tearfully added.

“The empty mouthings of a hapless Earthling mean nothing to the monarch of Mongo!”

The group saw a holographic image of Ming.

“Ming!” Mandrake exclaimed, “He is projecting a holographic image of himself!”

“Today you have only felt a rudimentary of my might!” Ming continued with his message.

“Today Flash Gordon,” Ming finished his message, “I have robbed you of your wife. Tomorrow, Ming shall rob you of your world!”

With that, the holographic image of Ming vanished.

“It was an empty threat, Flash Gordon.” the Phantom tried assuring the distraught man.

“No,” Flash replied, “The demon incarnate meant every word! Leave me, my friends. I would like to be alone for awhile.”

_We were unaware at the time that Zuffy found a mysterious gleaming crystal shard, which would be a discovery that would change the lives for all of us._


	5. Closing Back to Present Times

_As Ming was settling in on Earth in the Artic which he would call Ice Station Earth. We were on our way back to the planet Earth._

Flash piloted the ship back to Earth as Rick sat down, depressed and forlorn over the death of his mother while the others had something else on their mind, sort of.

“I cannot escape the feeling that Dale Gordon is not really lost to us.” Mandrake stated.

“Save your breath, Mandrake.” Flash replied, “She is gone forever.”

“My instinct too tells me there is more than meets the eye.” the Phantom stated.

“Then what does it all mean?” Lothar asked.

_That was when we discovered the little stowaway Zuffy with the crystal that would change our lives, for the better even as we prepared for Dale's funeral when we came home to Earth._

Zuffy appeared before the group bouncing happily.

“Look!” Lothar exclaimed, “We have a stowaway!”

“Zuffy, knock it off!” Rick exclaimed, “Settle down! I have never seen him so excited!”

“Why is he hopping around like that?” Mandrake asked. 

“Watch it!” Flash exclaimed as Zuffy had his tail in his face, “Get his tail out of my eyes!”

“He is holding something.” Mandrake stated.

“What is it, fella?” Rick asked, “What have you got there?”

Rick looked at the glowing crystal shard that Zuffy was holding, “Look! It is some sort of crystal shard! What is it for? Where did you get it, Zuffy? Boy, if only you could talk!”

“See how it glows!” Mandrake exclaimed, “It is emitting some strange unearthly energy! It is a psychic communicator! Someone, somewhere is trying to contact us!”

An image of Dale appeared before the men as she spoke, “Thank heaven I broke through!”

“Mom!” Rick exclaimed. Moments later, the image vanished, “She's gone! What happened? Did we dream it?”

“No,” Mandrake answered, “Somehow when Ming's palace blew up, the explosion trapped Dale's life essence inside this fantastic crystal!”

“Then,” Flash replied as he held the crystal, “If we could learn its secret, she won't really be lost to us! I will guard this crystal with my life.”

“And maybe someday, somehow,” Rick added, “I will work on making her a body so that we will have Mom back again, forever!”

“Till then I will never rest until Ming has paid in full for what he has done!” Flash replied on. Zuffy exclaimed, seemingly with determination.

“Looks like Zuffy shares your feelings, Dad.” Rick replied as he wiped tears away, “I think Ming wiped out his entire race.”

“Flash, I have been talking to Mandrake and the Phantom.” Lothar began.

“We want to join you in your battle with Ming!” Mandrake announced.

“It is no longer your fight alone!” the Phantom declared, “We are all in this now!”

“So long as Ming lives,” Mandrake stated, “the Earth is in danger.”

“And who better than we can defend our home planet?” Flash asked.

“It is settled then!” Mandrake exclaimed, “We fight together as a team!”

“So as long as Earth is in peril,” Lothar added, “we'll strike on her behalf!”

“We dedicate all our skills and all our powers to our beloved home planet!” the Phantom declared.

“United forever!” Flash added, “We are the Defenders of the Earth!”

[End of flashback]

“I think I get it now.” Kendra told Mandrake, “Dynac X has the form of my aunt Dale!”

“That is correct, Kendra.” Flash replied, “It was strange for Dale to be in the computer as Dynac X. She had a hard time adjusting at first and we could understand, but with time, she was able to adjust well. I miss her.”

“And I miss my Mom too.” Rick added, “Not a day goes by that I don't think of her.”

“I wonder when we will be facing Ming again.” Kendra stated.

“I only hope not anytime soon.” Kshin replied.

At Ice Station Earth, Ming had something new planned for the Defenders of the Earth, something quite different.

“Sire,” Octon announced, “your guest is ready to display her new ability.”

“Excellent. Bring her in.” Ming ordered, “I think she will be a good asset in destroying the Defenders of the Earth.”

Minutes later, a girl with long waist length blue hair, with some of it held up, with dark blue eyes wearing a metallic jumpsuit and holding a sphere like staff appeared before Ming.

“I shall demonstrate your new powers that I have given you on some of my ice robots.” Ming told the young woman.

A dozen of them appeared before the mysterious woman as she stated, “This will be too easy.”

She used her simple combat skills to defeat three of her opponents. Then four of them were defeated by her using her staff and its psychic powers. Then finally, she defeated the remainder of her opponents by brainwashing three of them into destroying the other two and then the remaining three soldiers destroyed themselves by the woman's brainwashing.

“Well?” the woman faced Ming after her task was done.

“Excellent work my dear Shanna,” Ming replied, “you will be the perfect weapon in destroying the Defenders of the Earth!”

“What I want is to avenge my brother's death.” Shanna replied, “to make the one person responsible for his death to suffer like I have suffered for years, and I shall get my revenge on Flash Gordon for what he had done to my brother!”

“I have already given you a head start for that plan.” Ming replied as he revealed an elderly man and woman trapped in suspended animation, “I have sent soldiers to where Flash's parents were and had them kidnapped and brought here to use them as bait for Flash Gordon.”

“Holding the parents hostage.” Shanna replied, “That is a good start. Even a better start that you already killed his wife Dale Arden, saving me the trouble of doing that.”

“That I did, my dear.”

“But I want everything Flash holds dear taken away from him!” Shanna exclaimed, “And I shall do whatever it takes to get my revenge on him and avenge my brother!”


	6. Enter: Hans Zarkov

The next day came and went as Flash had went to pick up somebody. He had not revealed who it was to anybody, but all he said was, "an old friend" and the others were intrigued to who the old friend was, including the young Defenders, even Kendra, who had yet to know the full story of her uncle, the legendary Flash Gordon.

Kendra walked over to the control room as she wanted to talk to Dynac X about something. Rick was aware of the what she was going to talk about and watched close by.

"Hey Dynac." Kendra asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly, Kendra. What is it?" Dynac X responded as she was intrigued by what the newest member had on her mind.

"Knowing how you came to be, knowing about your funeral and all," Kendra asked, "I...You would not mind if I called you Aunt Dale sometimes, would you? Not during our battles but when we are at a quiet time like this."

Dynac X was speechless at first. She did not know what to say as no one had ever asked her that. She wanted to cry, but she knew she had no tears to shed as she was touched by Kendra.

"Certainly." Dynac X finally answered, "If you would like to call me Aunt Dale during the quiet times, then you can. Rick sometimes still calls me Mom during those times and even your uncle Flash had called me Dale sometimes."

"Thanks Aunt Dale." Kendra replied. Rick smiled, happy that his cousin could make his mother happy even though she was a living computer.

That afternoon, Dynac X announced that Flash had returned to Monitor with the new guest. Mandrake, Lothar, the Phantom, Rick, Jedda, Kendra, LJ and Kshin along with Zuffy and Kisa all gathered at the control room to meet with Flash and his long time friend.

"Flash should be coming here with this friend of his any time now." Lothar said.

"I think I see him now with his friend." Mandrake pointed at the nearby corridor.

"We are home!" Flash announced as he arrived at the control room with a man that was around the same age as the adults, black hair, brown eyes with a beard wearing a blue shirt with a turtle neck collar, black pants and tan shoes.

"So this is your friend?" the Phantom asked.

"Yes he is." Flash introduced his friend to the others, "Defenders of the Earth, this is my long time friend and companion, Doctor Hans Zarkov."

"So we finally meet at last!" LJ exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." Jedda added in, "My name is Jedda Walker, daughter of the Phantom."

"The Phantom," Zarkov looked over at the purple jump suited Defender, "The Ghost Who Walks. So, the legend is true."

"Yes indeed." the Phantom replied, "It is an honor to meet you."

"It has been awhile, Doctor Zarkov." Mandrake spoke up next, "You remember Lothar?"

"How can I forget you two?" Zarkov asked, "You have helped us in the past."

"This is my son, LJ." Lothar introduced his son to Zarkov.

"Hi there." LJ waved at the older man.

"And this is my young protege, Kshin." Mandrake introduced the youngest member of the team.

"Hey there." Kshin greeted the man as Zuffy exclaimed happily, "And this is Zuffy. We thought his kind, the Zuffoids was wiped out by Ming, but they weren't."

"So I see." Zarkov replied before glancing over at Kisa, "What do we have here?"

"This is my panther Kisa." Jedda introduced her black panther, "Do not worry. She only attacks our enemies."

Kisa nodded, acknowledging that statement.

"You remember my son, Rick?" Flash asked his friend.

"Yes. Indeed." Zarkov answered, "The last time I saw him, he was a child."

"No one remains a child forever." Rick replied, "It has been awhile."

"And I would like for you to meet my niece," Flash introduced the newest member of the team, "Kendra Gordon. I just gained custody of her yesterday."

"Wonderful to meet you, Dr. Zarkov." Kendra replied.

"It is wonderful to meet you too, Kendra." Zarkov nodded as he shook hands with her.

"So how has the university work been?" Flash asked.

"It has been great." Zarkov answered, "I am very sorry about Dale. It was very tough for me to give out the news to her parents as well as yours since you were not able to at the time."

"About that." Rick stated. The scientist looked at the young man with confusion until Dynac X appeared on screen, "Hello again, Doctor Zarkov. It has been a long time."

"Zarkov," Rick introduced the super computer to the startled scientist, "meet Dynac X. She is the central computer system of Monitor."

"She?" Zarkov was confused by this.

"Dynac X's operating systems contains the psyche, the life essence of my wife, and our dear friend, Dale." Flash revealed.

"Fascinating!" Zarkov exclaimed in amazement, "Your son is quite the genius!"

Flash nodded in agreement.

"Flash, there is something you need to know."

"What is that?"

"It is your parents, Flash. They have been abducted."

"What?! How?"

"That is what the reports on National News was talking about." Zarkov explained, "the authorities tried to stop some clay and ice people from attacking the city and taking your parents, but it was too much and they were taken."

"You do not think it is Ming, do you?" LJ asked.

"Possibly." Flash answered, "With the clay people that were with the ice soldiers you mentioned, there is only one person I know who controls clay people. Princess Astra."

"Queen Aura's daughter?" Zarkov asked in surprise.

"Correct, my friend."

"The last time we saw her, she tried to make us into clay people." Jedda spoke up.

"And she wanted revenge on my Dad for her mother's death." Rick added.

"Ming is up to his old tricks again." Zarkov stated.

"He always had been." Flash replied, "We will need to figure out where she have taken my parents. Also, we need these questions answered too: Is she still in cohorts with Ming?"

"But that is impossible I was able to take the bracelet she had from her. How could she be able to come up with clay people?" Jedda asked.

"She was probably able to come up with a new bracelet." the Phantom answered.

"You guessed correctly Phantom," Flash replied, "if the clay people are back, then chances are Astra was able to come up with a new bracelet."

"So we are heading for a rescue mission?" Kendra asked.

"Not yet." Zarkov answered, "We need to first find out where she had taken Flash's parents."


	7. The Return of Princess Astra and an Alliance

Princess Astra, daughter of Queen Aura, walked over to Ice Station Earth were Ming and Shanna were waiting for her.

“Princess Astra.” Ming stated, “We have been expecting you.”

“So this is the Princess Astra the great Ming was telling me about.” Shanna glanced at the blonde woman, “daughter of Queen Aura.”

“She is also here to get revenge of Flash Gordon because he is the one who killed her mother.” Ming told the blue haired warrior.

“So I see.” Shanna replied, “We have something in common.”

“I would have been able to show up more often,” Astra explained, “but Jedda Walker had stolen my original bracelet which I used to control my clay people. I was able to come up with a more powerful bracelet, something that was given to me from the dream dimension of Darkairai. I was very fortunate, and now I am able to resume my goal to destroy Flash Gordon and all that he holds dear.”

“Perhaps all three of us would forge an alliance to destroy Flash Gordon as well as the rest of the Defenders of the Earth.” Ming suggested.

“An alliance?” Shanna glanced at the tyrant. Astra glanced at him as well.

“Exactly an alliance.” Ming replied, “With all three of us joining forces, we shall be the ones that shall destroy the Defenders of the Earth and take conquest of the Earth as well as the rest of the universe.”

“And you promise that my brother will be avenged?” Shanna asked.

“Yes.” Ming answered, “and Astra's mother as well.”

“We shall proceed with this alliance.” Astra answered.

“If she agrees,” Shanna stated, “then I have no objection to an alliance myself. Just one thing though?”

“And what is that?” Ming asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Why don't we take our next battle to the Defenders to your planet of Mongo?” Shanna suggested, “I am certain there is some traps there that Astra and myself would be able to come up with as we are at that planet.”

“I see no objection to her idea.” Astra added, “Just as long as my mother gets avenged when this is all over.”

“And she shall be avenged,” Shanna told the princess, “and so will my brother. I want Flash Gordon to suffer so much just as much as I had suffered for many years, even if it means taking away everything that he holds dear, being his friends, his family, all of that, until he is broken just as I was.”

“Precisely why I have his parents as our prisoner at the moment.” Astra stated, “they will be the first of our leverage used against Flash Gordon.”

“I like the way you think, Shanna Wylee.” Ming replied, “Very well. We shall take this next fight to Mongo.”

“But sire.” Octon objected, “What about the planet Earth?”

“Do not worry, Octon.” Ming replied, “I have resources needed from Mongo that will help with our latest plan to bring the Earth to ruins. In the meantime, I need you, Mongor and Garax to keep guard of things here until we have returned from Mongo. Astra and Shanna, some guards will assist you two in taking your current prisoners with us to my ship in Mongo.”

At a cell nearby, Lawrence and Norah Gordon were sitting, waiting calmly for either their captors or the rescue that they were hoping for.

“Do not be afraid dear.” Lawrence told his wife, “I am certain that our son Steven will help us. He has done so before.”

“I know. I know not to be afraid.” Norah replied, “Especially knowing that Ming is involved in all this. You did not call our son Flash for nothing. Now he is famously known as Flash Gordon. I have never been so proud.”

“I hear footsteps.” Lawrence held his wife's hand, “Someone is coming.”

They look to see that Shanna and Astra have arrived at their cell with several ice guards in tow.

“You will be coming with us.” Astra told the couple, “Ming has plans to take you captive on the Planet Mongo.”

“Once we have Flash Gordon right exactly where we want him,” Shanna declared, “as well as the rest of the Defenders of the Earth, her mother Queen Aura and my brother Joe will finally be avenged.”

“I hope that you realize that our son did not kill your brother and mother.” Lawrence replied, “I also hope you realize that Ming is never going to get away with what he is doing. You will be stopped.”

“I beg to differ.” Shanna chided.

“Take these two to the ship,” Astra told the guards, “we are heading over to Mongo.”

Shanna, Astra and the guards that took Flash's parents away were unaware that someone was watching from a safe distance and she had also heard . That someone was a female figure. Tomboyish in build, curly brown hair, dark eyes, wearing a brown top, green jacket, tan pants and brown boots. She overheard Ming's plan and was prepared to notify the Defenders of the Earth pronto.

“That was Shanna with them?” the woman said to herself, “They are heading to Mongo. I must notify Zarkov and the Defenders of the Earth immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter. I know. I was hoping to get in a bit more, but not every chapter in my stories come with the same outcome sadly. My future chapters will have more to them than this one hopefully. Until then, catch you on the flip side. Cheers!


	8. The Game Plan to Commence

“Why would they take Flash's parents,” Kendra asked, “which would be Rick and mine's grandparents?”

“I have no clue, my dear.” Mandrake answered, “That is why we plan to go where ever they are taken and get to the bottom of Astra's latest plan.”

Jedda walked to the gang with a bracelet that was similar to Astra's, “And we are prepared to face Astra again. Rick had this bracelet modified to work only for Jedda in case something like this were to ever happen.”

Dynac X appeared on screen, “Incoming message on Ice Station Earth from Baylin.”

Baylin appeared on the screen as the Defenders were looking on.

“Baylin of the planet Verden.” Flash greeted the young woman, “It has been awhile. What brings you to Ice station Earth of all places?”

“I have followed Princess Astra to see what she was up to,” Baylin answered, “and it appears that she is working with Ming once again, under the influence that you were to blame for her mother Queen Aura's death.”

“That is no surprise to us.” Flash replied, “but what we are wondering is why Astra has returned after all this time? We have her bracelet.”

“That is what I am getting to.” Baylin revealed, “Astra was able to obtain an all new bracelet thanks to the dream dimension of Darkairai. It makes her clay people more hostile than ever before, makes them feel complete rage at her will.”

“Something tells us we will have our word cut out for us facing her again.” Lothar stated.

“And it is going to be tougher to save my parents than I thought it would be.” Flash added.

“That is not all.” Baylin revealed, “there is a second female with Ming and Astra. That second female being Shanna, who appears to be wanting to avenge her brother Joe's death and she is blaming you for it, Flash.”

“We will come and pick you up, Baylin.” Flash replied, “Stay at your position and we will be at Ice station Earth shortly."

“I shall do that.” Baylin nodded in response.

The Defenders of the Earth, Zarkov and Kendra hurried onto the ship to head to Ice Station Earth to meet with Baylin.

“Just who is this Joe person, Dad?” Rick asked.

“Joe Wylee was my ex boyfriend as Dale Arden,” Dynac X explained, “we were dating for some time until he started becoming controlling and we broke up just a few weeks before I even met Flash.”

“I never even knew about Joe until Ming decided to use him as a pawn in one of his plans to eliminate me,” Flash added, “Ming had somehow caught on to who Joe was and had him brought all the way to Mongo and brainwashed him into serving his evil ways and to eliminate me in hopes to have Dale back.”

“You would have never been born if he had succeeded, Rick.” Zarkov added, “but he failed in that plan. Baylin, Dale, Prince Thun and I saved Flash from certain death and we freed Joe from Ming's control as we were all inside a freighter. We were in that same freighter that Ming had set a bomb to destroy us all, but Joe sacrificed himself to save us all and allow us to escape the freighter in time.”

“Whoa.” Kendra quipped, “What a story.”

“True one too.” Flash replied, “and if I am not mistaken, Ming has just repeated history. This time with Joe's younger sister. She is blaming me for his death, just as Astra is blaming me for her mother's death.”

The Defenders arrived at Ice Station Earth. Flash fired a hole to allow the heroes to enter inside the place and they looked to see that Baylin was fighting ice soldiers led by Garax.

“Baylin,” Flash asked, “care for some assistance?”

Baylin fired her gun at one of the soldiers, “Be my guest.”

The Defenders headed out of the ship they were in to aid Baylin in taking on the ice soldiers. With help from Mandrake's illusions and the rest of the Defenders, they defeated the ice soldiers.

“Shall we head off to Mongo?” Flash asked the Verden native.

“It shall be an honor to fight alongside you again.” Baylin answered.

“We need to hurry!” Rick exclaimed, “Those ice soldiers do not take long to recover!”

“Exactly what we had in mind.” Mandrake replied.

The Defenders returned to their ship and this time Baylin was with them and not a moment too soon as the ice soldiers started recovering. The Defenders made their way to the planet Mongo.

Garax sent Ming a report about the Defenders, “Sire, the Defenders of the Earth are on their way to Planet Mongo.”

“It is just as I expected.” Ming replied on the screen, “We shall be waiting for them there and we have plans for them as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The woman that first appeared in the previous chapter was indeed Baylin of the Verden (played by Karen Cliche in the 2007 Sci Fi series, which is now called Sy Fy, what do you make of the channel's name change?) Like pretty much every other character in the Flash Gordon franchise has been modified to where it is not based on just one entry of the franchise, this implies from the serials back in the 1930s, the 1979 cartoon, the 1980 movie and the 2007 series. Anything else I missed, I apologize. Hang on to your hats because there will be a few more characters from the Flash Gordon franchise that will make their appearance in the next chapter. Stay tuned!!


	9. Mongo Bound with Old Friends and Surprises

The Defenders landed themselves on the Planet Mongo where three figures would be waiting for them: a man who was dressed in green and the only human looking one of the three, a lion man and finally a winged bird man.

"I know for a fact that I am not in Jersey anymore." Kendra stated.

The heroes exit the ship and met up with the three figures that Flash was familiar with.

"Prince Thun, Prince Barin and Prince Vultan," Flash greeted his friends, "it is good to see you again."

Kendra was rather marveled at the many friends that her uncle made. A lion man, a winged bird man and another man that looked quite human.

"Baylin gave us the call to help you." Barin replied.

"Defenders of the Earth," Flash introduced his friends to the rest of the Defenders, "this is Prince Barin, of Arboria. Prince Thun, leader of the lion men and Prince Vultan, ruler of the winged bird men of Sky City."

"It is an honor to meet you." Mandrake replied, "Any friend of Flash's is a friend of ours. Just as Baylin over here is."

"I take it that you three helped my Dad against Ming back in the day?" Rick asked.

"That we did my boy." Barin answered.

"And we shall be honored to stand with you once more against Ming!" Thun exclaimed.

"How very touching. That will not do you any good because we will stop you."

The heroes looked to see Shanna and Astra in sight with a group of ice soldiers. Shanna eyed Flash in particular, wanting to figure out who the person was she was to get her revenge on.

"So this blonde man is Flash Gordon?" Shanna asked Astra.

"Yes he is." Astra answered, "but do not be fooled by any of his trickery."

"Astra you must stop this!" Barin shouted, "Flash was not the one who murdered your mother!"

"Lies!" Astra exclaimed, "You of all people should know since you married my mother."

"And I understand your pain as your father and Aura's lover." Barin replied, "It was Ming who killed Aura, not Flash!"

"Liar!"

"I am afraid her anger and hate is beyond reasoning lad." Vultan told his friend.

"I fear that you are right." Barin sighed sadly, "I just wish there was something that I could do to get through to my daughter."

"I think that all of you should be worrying about yourselves!" Shanna told the heroes before ordering the ice soldiers, "Ice soldiers! Attack!"

The heroes began their fight with the ice soldiers. Kendra managed to do what she can to defend herself and to protect Kshin at the same time. Zuffy was surprised by this. Mandrake worked some illusions on some of the soldiers which made them attack each other. Lothar and LJ used their super strength to tackle each of their opponents. Rick and Jedda managed to defend themselves against his opponents as well as the latter was able to use telepathic abilities but that was not needed at the moment. Flash, Baylin, Vultan, Thun and Barin worked together to take down each of their opponents. Just as Flash was about to be overwhelmed by one of the ice soldiers, Baylin managed to come to his aid and defeat that opponent.

"Thanks Baylin." Flash told the Verden native, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"This is child's play!" Astra exclaimed in annoyance.

"Relax, Astra." Shanna replied, "I am sure they will tire out eventually. Hey. Wait a second."

"What?"

"Who is that blonde boy? Not Flash Gordon that one in the blue jacket next to that telepath girl."

"I do not know."

"Perhaps I can use my staff to find out."

Shanna used her staff which briefly scanned Rick from the safe distance that they were standing, "That boy is Rick Gordon. He is the son of Flash Gordon. I wonder. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Possibly." Astra replied, "We could use the young Gordon boy as our leverage against Flash. He is kind of attractive."

"Hey! I saw him first!" Shanna exclaimed before looking at the ice guards, who were now gaining the upper hand against the heroes, "Now ice soldiers, on with our next phase of our attack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind if I fill you guys in on something? Prince Barin did appear on one episode of the Defenders of the Earth cartoon being the episode "Ming Winter". The other two did not however. Now that we have established that, the story can continue further.


	10. A Plan set in motion

_Previously..._

_"This is child's play!" Astra exclaimed in annoyance._

_"Relax, Astra." Shanna replied, "I am sure they will tire out eventually. Hey. Wait a second."_

_"What?"_

_"Who is that blonde boy? Not Flash Gordon that one in the blue jacket next to that telepath girl."_

_"I do not know."_

_"Perhaps I can use my staff to find out."_

_Shanna used her staff which briefly scanned Rick from the safe distance that they were standing, "That boy is Rick Gordon. He is the son of Flash Gordon. I wonder. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"_

_"Possibly." Astra replied, "We could use the young Gordon boy as our leverage against Flash. He is kind of attractive."_

_"Hey! I saw him first!" Shanna exclaimed before looking at the ice guards, who were now gaining the upper hand against the heroes, "Now ice soldiers, on with our next phase of our attack!"_

The heroes were face to face against the ice soldiers.

"For the next phase of our attack," Shanna declared, "We shall eliminate all of you one by one!"

"You will not be eliminating anyone! Neither will Ming!"

The heroes looked to see Prince Tavrok and his lover/ Ming's youngest daughter Princess Castra arriving on scene of the battle.

"Prince Tavrok!" Flash exclaimed, "Princess Castra!"

"We are here to help you fight against Ming." Castra announced.

"Princess Castra." Baylin stated, "Ming's youngest daughter, and her husband Prince Tavrok. We meet again."

"Good to see you too, Baylin of Verden." Tavrok answered.

"Shanna and Astra," Ming appeared on Shanna's screen that emerged via her staff, "what is going on here? Is there anything wrong? I do not expect any delay in our plan."

"I understand," Shanna replied, "but these annoying interferences keep coming to stop us from executing our plan."

"Which is why I should have had my clay people to help in the battle here." Astra added.

"We had a plan in motion," Shanna told Ming, "and we would have it in motion if it weren't for the two that have just arrived here interfered with our plan."

"So I see." Ming replied, "Well, proceed with your plan with the Defenders and Astra, use your clay people to aid those useless ice soldiers."

"Yes, of course." Astra replied. Ming vanished from screen. Then, Astra used her new and improved bracelet to summon a group of clay people to the area, which had mucky blue skin in color and were dressed in beige hooded robing.

"We have no time for a reunion." Flash told the arriving allies, "We got work to do."

"We shall get ready to fight again!" Vultan declared.

The heroes quickly learned how hostile, how angry that these clay people can be as Baylin was tackled down by the clay creeps despite her best efforts in taking them down, but she was not going down without a fight.

"By jungle law, the ghost who walks calls forth the power of ten tigers!" the Phantom called for his power to fight ice soldiers and clay people that were coming his way. He was managing to do well despite how hostile the clay people now were. Lothar and LJ tried using their strengths to defeat their opponents but to no avail.

"Looks like these guys are bent on rage, Dad." LJ stated.

"You have said it, son." Lothar replied.

Flash, Barin, Thun and Vultan joined forces with Tavrok and Castra to fight off their respective opponents. Not even that team up could do well for so long before they would be overwhelmed themselves.

"These clay people are a bit more upgraded than we last saw them." Flash stated.

Jedda used Astra's old bracelet to knock down the clay people that were coming her way, "I am sure that is something Astra did not count on."

"She has my old bracelet," Astra told Shanna as she lifted her new bracelet, "and is using it against me. We got to take our prisoner now!"

The clay people proceeded to make their next move towards their planned prisoner: Rick Gordon. Baylin of the planet Verden observed this.

"Flash!" Baylin shouted, "They are after Rick! Protect your son!"

"Flash, hurry!" Zarkov added.

Flash didn't need to be told twice as he ran towards his son and fired at the clay people that were coming for Rick.

"What the...Dad?!" Rick exclaimed.

"Stand clear of the clay people! You will be safe, I promise you!" Flash assured his son.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Castra told her lover.

"As do I, Castra." Tavrok replied.

"They will not take Rick on my watch." Jedda stated before speaking to her panther, "Kisa, help Flash defend Rick against those clay people!"

Kisa leaped into action as she was helping Flash defend his son from being taken by the clay people. That would not do any good as the clay people shoved the panther aside and were coming closer to Rick.

"Oh no, Kisa!" Jedda cried before gasping as the clay people were coming for Rick, who was trying to make his way to the ship, "Rick, watch out!"

Rick was startled to see clay people were coming for him. Vultan managed to fly at the area and knocked them down, but that relief would not last too long.

"Nothing to it, laddie." Vultan told Rick.

"Those clay people are not as easy to defeat as they look, Vultan!" Flash exclaimed, "Rick!"

Appearing from behind the doorway of the ship, one of the clay people grabbed Rick from behind and began to carry him away as a couple of more clay people were helping dragging him to where Astra and Shanna were.

"Let go of me!" Rick demanded, struggling to get free.

"Oh no!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Rick!" Kshin added. Zuffy exclaimed in worry.

Baylin got her dagger prepared to attack, "They will not get far."

The clay people brought Rick to where Astra and Shanna were.

"We have him right where we want him." Shanna stated before using her staff to knock the boy out unconscious.

"Let the boy go, this is getting you nowhere to get your loved ones avenged!" Baylin demanded.

"And what is it to you Verden?" Astra asked.

"Let Rick go!" Flash pleaded, "it is me you want!"

"You may not worry." Astra stated, "your son will not be harmed. For now."

"Take him to the dungeon where we already have Flash's parents prisoner." Shanna told the ice soldiers. The ice soldiers gathered around the clay people and they vanished with Rick as their prisoner. Baylin tried to stop them but was too late.

"No!" Flash cried in anguish as he tried going after them but Mandrake and Lothar managed to grab him before he could even move. The others stood in shock and dumbfounded states as Shanna and Astra were not quite done with the others yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting new people were you? The characters that were introduced in this chapter are Princess Castra and her lover Prince Tavrok from the Defenders of the Earth episode "Like Father, Like Daughter?". Castra happens to be Ming's youngest daughter and also has a hatred for her father. That is the story behind that.


	11. A Maze of Trouble

"Rick! Rick!" Flash shouted albeit his son had already been taken and had already disappeared with the ice soldiers, leaving only Astra, Shanna and the clay people.

"It is too late." Baylin told his friend, "They succeeded in taking Rick. There is nothing we can do at the moment."

"Oh yes there is." Flash replied before facing both Shanna and Astra, "Where is he? Where is my son?"

"You may not worry." Astra answered, "Your son has not been harmed. At least for the time being. The ice soldiers have taken him to the dungeon until Ming decides what to do with him."

"Bring him back now!" Flash demanded.

"And why would we go all this way just to undo our hard work?" Shanna chided.

"I am serious!" Flash was now angry, "Kidnapping my son and my parents is not going to bring your loved ones back now I am telling you to bring them back!"

"Flash my friend," Mandrake stepped in to try to keep his friend calm, "calm down. You should know by now it is not going to be as simple as you are telling those two."

"They are dead set on revenge, but on the wrong people." the Phantom added.

"Good way to tell the lies, Defenders." Shanna retorted, "and you only be worried about yourselves right now."

"And why is that?" Jedda demanded.

"You are about to find out just this second." Shanna answered before she lifted her staff to make the remaining Defenders and their allies vanish.

"What did you do?" Astra asked.

"I sent them into four different areas of a maze that I created," Shanna answered, "at the maze, they will encounter dangers and peril in hopes of getting Rick Gordon and Flash's parents back, that is if they make it back in one piece."

"So I see." Astra replied before contacting Ming, "We are reporting to you Ming that we have separated the Defenders of the Earth and their allies into different parts of a maze Shanna has created."

"Excellent work." Ming was pleased with the announcement, "I am hoping it will keep them from finding our prisoners until it is too late. Both of you report to the palace immediately and be sure to take young Gordon with you as he will be the first to fall victim to your revenge."

"We understand." Shanna replied.

Flash, Zarkov, Baylin and Castra appeared at one area of this mysterious maze and they find themselves looking around their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Castra asked.

"It looks like we have been separated from the others," Baylin answered, "in what looks like some sort of maze."

"It seems that Shanna and Astra are doing what it takes to keep us from saving Rick and my parents." Flash stated.

"It looks like it my friend." Zarkov replied.

The group was completely unaware of the perils that awaited them as they started their trek towards the maze.

The Phantom, Jedda, Kisa and Barin appeared at another area of the maze. Upon arriving, they looked around their surroundings.

"It appears that we have been separated from the others." Barin told his group.

"It looks like it." the Phantom replied. Kisa growled, aware of danger that was approaching.

"There is danger ahead." Jedda told the others in her group, "We will have to keep on to find the others. Then we got to save Rick as well as Flash's parents."

"Smart thinking, Jedda." Barin replied, "Let's get to it."

The group proceeded to walk towards the maze to find their way to reunite with the others, unaware of the perils that awaited them.

Mandrake, Kshin, Zuffy, Kendra and Vultan appeared in the third area of the mysterious maze, and they were looking around their surroundings.

"What is this place?" Kendra asked.

"It appears to be a maze my dear," Mandrake answered, "and it must be a part of Shanna and Astra's plan to keep us from finding Flash's parents or Rick."

"I just hope that Rick will be okay." Kshin stated. Zuffy cooed in concern.

"He will be fine, Kshin." Mandrake assured his protege, "It is only a matter of what Ming's forces will do to him and Flash's parents."

"If only I had my Hawkmen here." Vultan stated, "We would be out of this maze with ease and work on a way to get the others out of the maze as well."

"I love your determination," Kendra replied, "but I have this strange feeling that danger is around the corner."

"I concur." Mandrake told the young girl, "We should look around the maze to find an exit."

"Good idea." Vultan replied, "I am one step ahead of you."

The group proceeded with their trek through this maze as they were unaware of the perils that would await them.

Lothar, LJ, Tavrok, Thun and Barin appeared in the final area of the maze. They looked around their surroundings in surprise of what was happening.

"It appears that those evil women separated us from our friends." Thun announced.

"Tell me something we don't know." LJ replied, "They want to keep us from finding Rick and Flash's parents."

"With us being in this maze," Lothar added, "There is no telling what dangers Shanna and Astra set for us to keep us from finding our friends."

"I just hope Castra is alright." Tavrok stated.

"She is the half sister of Aura." Thun replied, "I am certain your lover will be just fine."

"I hope you are right."

"No time to waste." Lothar told his group, "We need to keep moving."

The last group ventured into their area of the maze, unaware of the dangers that would await them in the maze.

Rick found himself in the dungeon as he started to regain consciousness, "Where am I?"

He looked around his surroundings to find himself at a cell in the dungeon of Mongo's castle, "What a stupid question. I am apparently Ming's prisoner."

"Richard Gordon, is that you?" Rick could hear Norah's voice from the next cell. He took a look outside his cell to find that his grandparents Norah and Lawrence were in the cell next door to his.

"Grandma. Gramps." Rick asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes." Lawrence answered, "We are fine. You are Ming's prisoner too?"

"Looks like it. It seems that Astra is stepping up her plans to get revenge against my Dad for something he did not do."

"What do you mean?" Norah asked.

"Ming manipulated both Shanna and Astra," Rick explained, "Ming killed Astra's mother Queen Aura and he manipulated her to thinking my Dad did it when that was not the case. The same with Shanna except Ming was responsible for her brother Joe's death. Now, they are being relentless in their revenge against my Dad for two deaths he was not responsible for, but do not worry. I will not let anything happen to you two. Everything is going to be just fine."

The group heard footsteps coming their way.

"What was that?" Norah asked.

"I hear footsteps." Lawrence announced, "Someone is coming."

Astra and Shanna arrived with a couple of ice soldiers. Shanna first looked over at the cell Lawrence and Norah were at and said, "You may not worry. We will not harm you. For now."

Astra walked over to Rick's cell as she declared, "You on the other hand, Ming has plans for. Guards. Take him to Ming at once. It is his orders."

The doors to Rick's cell opened and the ice soldiers grabbed Rick and proceeded to take him to where Ming was for possible torture.

Norah and Lawrence looked in shock as they were now by themselves in their cell.

"What will they do to him?" Norah asked in concern.

"I do not know." Lawrence answered, "but I am hoping that Steven and the others get to him in time, whatever Ming plans to do with him." 


	12. Labyrinth of Danger

Rick had found himself in a room, but it wasn't the palace room as he thought it was. It looked something like the Hall of Inquisition, and Ming was waiting for him there. The young Defender had no clue what was going to be in store for him this time around.

"So young Defender," Ming greeted the young blonde, "I take it that you are wondering what is in store for you."

"Feel free to save me the suspense." Rick sarcastically replied.

"We are going to let you live," Ming announced, "at least for the time being, we have something in store for you in regards to one of my traps for your father and the rest of the Defenders. Place him at the machine. Flash will see his son again, but probably for the last time."

"No!" Rick objected, "I am not about to let you use me to kill the others!"

"You do not have a choice in the matter." Ming replied as Astra's lizard soldiers dragged Rick onto the machine, forcibly seated him and strapped his arms at the machinery. He looked to see two lasers pointed at opposite sides of his head as the last of the strapping being his head was complete.

"Now that we got you seated in," Ming declared, "We can use the inquisitor to project your image onto one of the traps meant for Flash Gordon. Activate the inquisitor!"

An ice soldier that was standing next to the machine turned on the switch which would activate the inquisitor. When Rick was first hit with the rays, he resisted as he refused to give in to the power.

"No!" Rick exclaimed through the extortion of resisting to the control of the inquisitor, "No! I will not give in to you, Ming! I will not be the one who kills my father and the others! I will never do it! Never!"

"Soon you will have a different answer as resisting will become too much for you to bear."

"I...I would...rather die."

"But you will not die. Not yet."

Rick yelled in pain before groaning, "Dad. Please. Do not listen."

Then he closed his eyes as the power of the projection was about to take full effect.

"Good." Ming stated, "Right on time too. Flash and his group should be on the spot any time now."

Flash, Zarkov, Baylin and Castra walked through their area of this mysterious maze as they were unaware of the trap that was about to become set for them.

"I just know that Ming will not let our mission to save your loved ones go with success." Baylin spoke up.

"That is with no doubt, Baylin." Flash replied, "Astra and Shanna want revenge against me, and this time how they are getting revenge is personal."

"Flash, look!" Castra exclaimed, pointing at something. Everyone looked to see what appeared to be Rick and he was standing before the group.

"Rick?!" Flash was in complete shock as was Zarkov and Castra, but Baylin's instincts were telling her otherwise, and little did they know her instincts would be correct. What they were seeing before them was actually a holographic image of Rick Gordon set up by Ming in an attempt to keep the group from advancing through the maze. If they went to the opposite direction, a deadly trap would be in store for the group that they would have no chance of escaping.

"No." Baylin walked in front of Flash, "That is not your son and you know that."

"Father," "Rick" pleaded with his father, "You and the others must go back or this force field will destroy me."

"You know Ming has the power of illusion just as Mandrake does." Baylin insisted, "We cannot allow Ming to have his way."

"You must save yourselves." "Rick" pleaded, "Stop Ming. Leave me here!"

"I will not leave you, son." Flash replied, thinking the illusion was the real thing.

"We cannot advance, Flash." Zarkov stated, "We will kill your son if we do."

"What will we do then?" Castra asked.

"You have to listen." Baylin insisted to the group, "All of you! I can tell whether or not that is Rick's scent! That is how I can tell that what you guys are seeing is not Rick Gordon! I do not detect his scent anywhere!"

"You are a Verden." Castra stated, "That is why you are able to easily pick up one person's scent, correct?"

"That is right."

The group looked on in surprise to see an explosion at the opposite side of where they were standing.

"Ming has gone too far this time!" Flash exclaimed in anger, "Trying to use my own son against me."

"We must hurry to find where Rick really is as well as your parents." Zarkov replied calmly.

"You are right." Flash nodded.

"Come on." Baylin told the others. The image of Rick screamed as Flash, Baylin, Zarkov and Castra advanced past it and then the image vanished.

"Good. They are...okay." Rick stated in between breaths, "Thank God. Thank..."

He then passed out while still in bondage of the inquisitor.

"Flash did not believe the illusion!" Ming exclaimed in anger.

"How is that possible?!" Shanna added in annoyance.

"You should have known that they have a Verden in their group." Astra answered, "She is not as easily fooled by these illusions as you should know."

"It does not matter." Ming replied, "There are plenty of other ways to bring the Defenders of the Earth to meet their end and that is what I intend to do."

The Phantom, Jedda, Kisa and Barin were wandering down their area of the maze. Jedda appeared to be worried.

"Is everything alright, Jedda?" the Phantom asked his daughter.

"I am worried about Rick, father." Jedda answered, "I know that we have all been captured by Ming and his forces in the past, but I just have this feeling that what he might do, what Astra, or even what Shanna might do, could be something...I just cannot describe the feeling."

"Do not worry, Jedda." Barin tried assuring the young lady, "Rick is the son of Flash Gordon, and I am sure no matter what they do to him, he will be okay."

"I know that, but something just does not feel right."

"If it makes you feel better, daughter, I feel the same way." the Phantom replied. Suddenly, Kisa growled in anger as if there was danger coming this way.

"What is wrong, Kisa?" Jedda asked her panther, "Danger coming?"

"It looks as if we must prepare to fight." Barin declared. Seconds later, a group of ice soldiers and clay men appeared before the group and they were ready to attack.

"You spoke correctly, Barin." the Phantom replied as he and Jedda prepared to fight along with Barin.

Mandrake, Kshin, Kendra, Zuffy and Vultan walked through their area of the maze, wondering how they will be able to get out of the maze alive. They were certain they would escape alive, but how remained a mystery. Mandrake had something else on his mind in the meantime.

"Kendra?" Mandrake addressed the newest Defender.

"Yes, Mandrake?" Kendra replied.

"I wanted to thank you for defending Kshin and Zuffy from those ice soldiers back there," Mandrake said, "I was not able to and I was glad that you was able to."

"Hey. Nothing to it." Kendra replied, "I was the closest to him after all. I have no idea why, but Kshin reminds me a little bit of my younger siblings: Alexa and David. I used to have to look after them especially after my Mom started dating Frank shortly after my Dad's death. They had no one else to turn to."

"It must have been hard on you guys." Kshin stated. Zuffy stated in agreement.

"But you have nothing to worry about anymore lass!" Vultan replied, "You will be in good company with Flash Gordon's friends! Ha ha ha!"

"Thank you, Vultan, and I think Alexa would have loved to meet you, Zuffy."

Zuffy slightly blushed in response.

Mandrake got everyone quiet as he could tell that danger was on its way at any given moment.

Lo and behold, he would be right, a group of ice soldiers and clay men appeared on the scene, ready to attack.

Lothar, LJ, Tavrok and Thun walked through their area of the maze.

"So how long have you known Flash?" LJ asked Thun.

"I helped Flash against Ming after we realized we were both enemies of the evil tyrant." Thun answered.

"I am pretty sure that the leader of the Lion men is not really interested in small talk, LJ." Lothar told his son.

"It is alright." Thun answered, "We must search for a way out of this maze to stop Ming!"

"I just hope that Castra is alright." Tavrok stated as he was worried about his lover.

"Princess Castra will be okay." Thun assured him, "If she is with Flash, then she is in good hands."

"I hope so."

"You will not stop the Emperor Ming! We will see to that!"

Lothar, LJ and Thun looked to see ice soldiers and clay men appear before them, ready to fight the group.

"The witch's clay men!" Thun exclaimed.

"They used to be Queen Aura's clay men." Tavrok stated.

"And Ming's ice soldiers as well." Lothar added.

"Ming and his forces are not gonna hold up!" LJ added. 


	13. Inner Ace Breaking Point

Flash, Baylin, Zarkov and Castra ventured further into the maze.

"I cannot believe that Ming would use the illusion of my own son to try to get me!" Flash exclaimed in anger.

"That is my father for you." Castra replied, "Doing everything he can to conquer the universe."

"We are not out of the woods though." Baylin told the others, "I have a feeling that Ming has more tricks up his sleeve than just illusions."

As if on cue, ice soldiers and claymen appeared before the group.

"You spoke a bit too soon, Baylin." Zarkov stated.

"Actually Hans," Flash replied, "Baylin was right on time!"

Flash fired at the ice robots, which destroyed them with ease. Baylin was able to take them down with ease as well. Zarkov and Castra helped out as well, mainly with the clay people. As the clay people had become more hostile than they were last time they saw Astra, Flash and Baylin helped out Zarkov and Castra as soon as they eliminated the ice soldiers.

"Thank you, Flash." Castra stated as each of the clay people in the area were being defeated.

"It seems not a moment too soon that we have defeated our opponents." Zarkov stated.

"A bit too easy." Baylin added, "Remain on guard."

"What is that?" Castra asked, pointing to something. They looked to see a wide opening near the corridor that they were close to.

"What could that be the doorway to?" Flash asked.

"I think that we should enter inside." Baylin answered, "I have no clue what we will face, but something tells me it will be more dangerous if we continue through this maze."

"Good call, Baylin." Flash replied, "Let's go."

He, the Verden native, Zarkov and Castra entered inside the doorway, not knowing what to expect once they were inside.

The Phantom, Jedda, Kisa and Barin faced off against their opponents also consisting of ice soldiers and clay people. They were doing well at first, but the opponents would gain upper hand after awhile.

"We have to arm up!" Barin exclaimed.

"By jungle law," the Phantom called forth his powers, "the ghost who walks calls forth the strength of ten tigers!"

His ten tiger power helped the Phantom take down the ice soldiers and claymen that he was facing and he eventually defeated his opponents. Kisa helped Jedda defeat her opponents.

"Good work, Kisa." Jedda replied petting her panther, "Good girl."

Eventually, Barin defeated the last of the group's opponents with help from Jedda and her father.

"Thank you guys." Barin told his group, "It pays to have valuable members with you."

"You are correct, Barin." the Phantom replied.

"We need to keep going." Jedda told the others, "Rick is counting on us."

The group continued on through the maze.

Mandrake, Kshin, Zuffy, Kendra and Vultan were facing off against their opponents. Kendra had a plan that she wanted to set in motion.

"Say Vultan," Kendra looked over at the Hawkman in question, "You would not mind if I borrowed your staff a minute would you?"

"Sure." Vultan was surprised at the question, "but why do you need to borrow my mace for, lass?"

"You are about to find out." Kendra replied as she took the mace and managed to find a good hiding place, where the ice soldiers and clay men could not find her.

"What is she doing?" Kshin asked. Zuffy stammered in agreement as the zuffoid was confused as well.

"I honestly have no clue." Mandrake answered.

"Where is the small female Earthling?" one of the ice soldiers asked.

"Who are you calling small?!" boomed Kendra's voice before she stepped out and started to bludgeon the ice soldier to bits. She did the same thing with the second ice soldier. Kshin and Zuffy ducked out of the way as the soldiers were being torn to bits.

"So that is what she had planned." Mandrake stated.

"I like this one." Vultan replied.

"I have always wanted to do that." Kendra stated as she gave Vultan his mace back. The soldiers suddenly exploded and it ended up creating a giant hole in the maze the group was trapped in.

"Kendra just gave us an exit for this maze!" Kshin exclaimed. Zuffy exclaimed happily.

"That was magnificent!" Mandrake told the newest Defender as he was impressed with her.

"Thank you, Mandrake." Kendra replied.

"Let's head towards the exit!" Vultan told the group. They did as they were intending to do.

Lothar, LJ, Thun and Tavrok were face to face against their opponents of ice soldiers and claymen.

"They are not letting up!" LJ exclaimed.

"And neither shall we!" Thun replied, "We shall defeat workers of Ming!"

The group proceeded to take on their opponents. They were able to defeat the ice robots with ease, but with the clay people being more hostile and angry than ever, it was a little bit harder for them than usual. Lothar was the first to defeat his opponents.

"That should put those clay people in their place!" Lothar exclaimed. Thun was able to defeat his opponents with ease and LJ got help from Tavrok in defeating his opponents.

"Thank you." LJ told the prince, "Any second more, I would have been toast."

"We should head for the exit of this maze." Tavrok told the others.

As for Ming and his forces, Shanna noticed that Rick was beginning to come to.

"Ming," Shanna informed the tyrant, "our prisoner is beginning to come around. Shall we proceed further with the torture?"

"Just what kind of torture are you implying to be exact?" Ming asked as he wondered if Shanna and/or Astra had something else up their sleeves, possibly against him. She first whispered the idea to the emperor, who appeared to be pleased with the idea she had in mind.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Shanna." Ming stated.

"What is it that she has planned?" Astra asked. Shanna swiftly whispered her idea onto her ear as well.

"Well." Astra replied, "I do not see how that can be a problem. It could be a way for us to break him."

Minutes later, Rick regained consciousness and wondered what was in store for him now. What more could Ming and his forces want from him.

"It seems this young Defender has came to, Ming." Astra announced.

"I am aware of that, Astra." Ming replied.

"Morning, sleepy head." Shanna taunted Rick, "It appears that you have woken up in time to learn that your father and the rest of those Defenders of the Earth have now been destroyed!"

"What?!" Rick exclaimed in shock and denial, "No. It is not true! It cannot be! I do not believe you!"

"You speak so bravely for one who is doomed." Astra added.

"Really ladies," Ming stepped forward himself, "You both are so cruel. I was hoping to spare young Gordon from that blow before he joins the others in meeting the same fate. Since you let the cat out of the bag Shanna, let Rick Gordon see for himself."

"Absolutely." Shanna replied before lifting her staff which projected an image of each group being destroyed by Ming's forces. First, Rick saw his father being destroyed along with the rest of his group, then he saw Jedda and her group being killed by Ming's forces as well as the other two groups. Rick saw all this in horror and fell into deep despair, "No. No! It cannot be! No!"

"But it is young Gordon." Ming replied happily, "Now you know what will happen to all who defy me! Do not despair. You will soon join your friends. Very soon. Take him to a private cell until we decide what to do with him."

Rick looked down and started to cry, believing this to be true, "No. Dad, Jedda. No."

The guards proceeded to take Rick away to a private cell, that was not located in the dungeon.


	14. Almost a Reunion

Mandrake, Kendra, Kshin, Zuffy and Vultan managed looked around as they were finally out of the maze.

"We made it out of the maze!" Kshin exclaimed. Zuffy exclaimed happily as the Zuffoid was happy to be out of the perilous maze.

"I had no idea that my plan would allow us to have an easy escape there." Kendra stated.

"But it did, my dear." Mandrake replied, "and that was quite marvelous. However, I am afraid we are not out of the woods."

"You are right about that." Kendra replied, "I have this strange feeling that something serious is about to happen."

"As do I my dear."

Lothar, LJ, Tavrok and Thun managed to fight through a few more ice soldiers before they managed to find the exit at their part of the maze.

"Look, Dad! Guys!" LJ exclaimed, "We are going to make it out! We are going to be okay!"

"As long as Ming does not set up anymore traps boy," Thun replied, "You will be correct."

Their group met up with Mandrake's group.

"Lothar! LJ! You guys are okay!" Kshin exclaimed.

"You guys are back in one piece too I see."

"We will have to wait on the others to make our next move." Mandrake stated.

The Phantom, Jedda, Kisa and Barin managed to defeat a few more ice soldiers before finally finding the exit at their area of the maze. They managed to meet up with Lothar and Mandrake's groups.

"You guys are alright!" Jedda exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kendra chided.

"Three groups down." Tavrok declared, "One to go. My Castra must have been with Flash all of this time. If Ming has harmed her in any way, he will pay dearly!"

"Do not worry." Barin assured the prince, "I am sure Castra is in good hands. We need to worry about Flash, Baylin, Zarkov and Castra returning in one piece."

Flash, Baylin, Zarkov and Castra found themselves at the dungeon of the castle of Mongo.

"We are at the dungeon!" Castra exclaimed.

"So that is where the exit led us." Baylin stated.

"Maybe we will find Flash's parents here." Zarkov replied, "Rick as well."

"I hope so." Flash replied, "and before Ming's forces decide to do anything to them."

They arrived to find Lawrence and Norah as they were together in one of the prison cells, but they could not find Rick anywhere.

"Mother, Father!" Flash exclaimed, "You guys are alright!"

"Of course we are, Steven." Lawrence replied.

"Do you know where Rick is?"

"I am sorry." Norah answered sadly, "The last we saw him, some lady and some ice soldiers were taking him to Ming."

"And that is what we are about to do to your parents as well!"

Flash, Baylin, Zarkov and Castra looked to see that Shanna had arrived with a group of ice soldiers.

"Shanna!" Zarkov exclaimed, "You have to stop this! Flash is not responsible for Joe's death! You know that!"

"Zarkov." Baylin told the scientist, "This girl is not with reason. She will not listen to reason here."

"You are not about to harm my parents!" Flash exclaimed as he went to fight the young woman.

"Steven, be careful!" Norah exclaimed. While Baylin and Zarkov fought the ice soldiers and Castra tried to free Flash's parents, an exchange of laser blows from Shanna's staff and Flash's gun emerged like a rampaging fire arm war. Eventually, it allowed Castra to free Norah and Lawrence from their prison cell.

"We are free!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"What now?" Norah asked.

"We will get you out of here." Castra answered. Flash and Baylin helped Zarkov and Castra guide Flash's parents out of the dungeon where they would manage to evade the guards thanks to Baylin taking them down with ease, and making it towards the exit.

"No!" Shanna exclaimed before fuming in anger, "Astra will not be able to turn them into clay people! That is just great!"

She hurried to go and inform Ming and Astra of the bad news. Flash, his parents, Zarkov, Baylin and Castra left the castle and they met up with the others.

"It's Uncle Flash!" Kendra exclaimed.

"They made it out okay." Vultan stated, "Just as I predicted."

"But what about Rick?" Jedda asked, "I do not see him."

At the lab in the castle, Astra poured some blue clay into her pot, preparing to make more clay people, unaware of the situation that has happened, "Arama, anikto, agama. Agoran, anakto, aramen."

She watched as the clay boiled a bit before the potion was complete and ready for her next victims.

"Is the clay ready?" Ming asked.

"It is done." Astra answered, "We will be able to turn our prisoners into our clay slaves."

"No you will not."

Ming and Astra looked to see Shanna arriving at the room in anger, "Flash was able to find his parents and you will not be able to turn them into clay people."

"That does not matter, Shanna." Ming replied, "because we still have young Rick Gordon as our prisoner. He will be a part of the clay people who will destroy the Defenders of the Earth."

"Sire." one of the ice soldiers announced, "We have all the materials that you needed to create your solar bomb for Earth."

"Excellent!" Ming exclaimed as he was pleased, "Everything is going according to plan. I had to get the Defenders distracted so that they would not be able to stop me from getting everything that I needed for this solar bomb. Now I shall return to Earth to assemble this solar bomb and the Earth shall be in ruin! For me to rule!"

"Shall I send my guards to bring the boy in?" Astra asked.

"With pleasure." Ming answered. The evil space princess motioned her lizard guards to head towards the cell that was located next door to the lab. Astra led her guards to that room.

Flash looked at the rest of the heroes outside of the Castle as they were planning to make their next move.

"We are still one member short." Flash told the group, "We will have to go back into the castle to save Rick and stop Ming from what he is planning to do to him and the planet Earth!"

At the private cell, Rick sat on the floor with his head buried by his knees and hands as he was in anguish and in fear, clearly traumatized. The door opened as Rick briefly looked up before looking down after realizing Astra and her lizard guards were at the door.

"I hope you are ready, boy." Astra stated, "because your future is about to fall into my hands. Literally."


	15. Rick's transformation into a Clayman

The Defenders made their plan to divide into two groups. One group would go into the castle to rescue Rick while the other group would remain on the ship in case Ming's forces decided to attack and go after Flash's parents again.

"Barin, I am counting on you to protect my parents." Flash told the lion man before glancing over at the hawkmen leader as well, "You and Vultan are strong and I am sure you two are capable of protecting my parents."

"No problem, Flash my friend. Ha ha ha!" Vultan replied, "I will be glad to protect your parents!"

"It will be an honor for me to protect your parents, Flash." Barin added, "Are you certain that is what you want me to do, my friend?"

"Yes," Flash nodded, "I am certain. Thun, you will be joining me in saving my son."

"With pleasure, Flash." Thun replied.

"Kshin, I need you and Zuffy to stay on this ship as well." Mandrake told the youngest Defender.

"I know," Kshin replied, "so that I can be safe."

"Jedda and I are going with you Flash!" LJ exclaimed, "Rick is our friend! He will need all the help he can get!"

"LJ is right." Jedda nodded in agreement.

"I am coming too!" Kendra declared.

"I do not think that will be a good idea." Flash told his niece.

"Oh my god!" Kendra exclaimed, "I am not helpless, uncle!"

"I understand you are protective of Kendra and do not want anything to happen to her," Mandrake suggested, "but might I suggest that she comes with us to save Rick? I have seen her in action and she was brilliant!"

"Yeah." Kshin added, "Kendra beat the daylights out of those ice robots and we were able to get out of the maze with ease thanks to her."

Zuffy exclaimed in agreement.

"Alright. I guess it would not hurt to have Kendra along." Flash replied, "Just remember to be careful. Got it?"

"I hear you loud and clear, uncle." Kendra replied.

"Steven," Norah told her son, "You be careful and return our grandson safely to us."

"And that I shall, Mother." Flash nodded, "I shall do just that. I want you two to be safe. I love you."

"We love you too, son." Lawrence replied before Flash's group returned to the castle to find Rick, unaware of what was about to happen to their young friend. The group found themselves face to face with ice soldiers.

"You have got to be kidding me!" LJ exclaimed.

"It is just one obstacle we can overcome." Kendra replied.

"By jungle law, the ghost who walks calls forth the power of ten tigers!" the Phantom called forth his powers and that took down most of the guards of the castle. LJ and Lothar used their strength to defeat the ice soldiers and even Kisa took some down as well.

"That seemed a little too easy." Kendra stated.

"I only hope that we're not too late to save Rick." Jedda stated.

"Where do we even start to look?" LJ asked.

Suddenly, Ming appeared on a holographic image to the heroes, "You shall look no further, Defenders of the Earth."

"Ming!" Tavrok exclaimed in anger.

"You are about to find out just how I am about to rob you of the planet Earth." Ming told the heroes.

"And just what are you going to do this time?" Flash asked as his patience was wearing thin. Kendra had a strange feeling, feeling tension coming as she felt a knot in her throat.

"While Shanna and Astra placed you in the maze," Ming explained, "my troops gathered all the material needed to create a solar bomb, one powerful enough to bring your planet to ruin."

"It must have been another reason Ming wanted to distract us." Zarkov said.

"It was to prevent us from stopping him from collecting the material he needed for this bomb. He succeeded in that."

"Where is my son, Ming?" Flash demanded, "What have you done to him?!"

Then Astra appeared on screen, "You may not worry, Flash Gordon. Your son has not been harmed. We have decided to let him live, serving Ming as one of my hostile clay slaves."

"What?!" Flash exclaimed in shock as he saw his unconscious son laying on what looked like an altar of some kind.

"Stop this." Baylin demanded, "You cannot do this!"

"Oh? But I can." Astra replied. Suddenly, Rick started to come to as he saw his father on screen where he was at.

"Dad!" Rick exclaimed hopefully, "You're alright!"

"Rick!" Flash exclaimed. The young Defender was caught off guard as Astra prepared to turn him into one of her clay slaves.

"Mortori tae salut!" Astra chanted before spreading her dust on him. Rick screamed a bit before transforming into one of Astra's clay men.

"No! Rick!" Flash cried as the screen turned off and Mandrake and Baylin grabbed him. Lothar

"I can't believe it!" Jedda exclaimed.

"Rick is a clay person!" LJ added.

"My cousin has turned into one of those clay monsters!" Kendra added.

"We cannot despair." Baylin told the group, "We will get Rick back, have him to come back to us and we will reverse what has been done to him. I promise you that."


	16. Mandrake's plan to get through to Shanna

"What will we do?" LJ asked Baylin, "Rick is now a clay person! We cannot just fight him!"

"I know how you feel." Flash told LJ as he had become in despair, "I...I am just unsure of what to do here. We will have to find a way to get through to Rick. To reverse what Astra had done to him."

"And we will." Baylin told her friend, "Flash, I do not know how it feels to be a parent, as I can tell that this is hard on you, what has happened to Rick. We will have no other choice but to fight him and the rest of the clay people that Ming sends for us, but rest assured, we are going to fix this. Rick will come back to us."

"But where do we even start?" Kendra asked.

"I am certain that Ming will send the clay people after us," Baylin answered.

"It is only a matter of time before the clay people," the Phantom added, "and most likely Rick as well, will be here to fight us by Ming's orders."

"We must prepare ourselves for Ming's fight!" Thun exclaimed.

"We are going to be in for one heck of a fight." Flash replied, "That is for certain."

As the Verden was talking to Flash and the rest of the heroes, Mandrake was thinking of something, a plan of his own. The magician figured that Astra was not human and her hatred was too great to listen to reasoning, but Shanna Wylee was human. Maybe, just maybe, if it was not too late, he could try to get through to Shanna.

"Lothar," Mandrake told his closest friend, "I think I have a plan to try to get through to Shanna. I fear that Astra is too far gone to listen to reason, but Shanna, I feel that there might be a chance to get through to her."

"Do you think that she will listen to you?" Lothar asked in confusion.

"Not me per say." Mandrake answered, "but with my plan set in motion, I am certain that Shanna Wylee will learn the truth about her brother."

"Well," Lothar replied, "Whatever your plan might be, it better work, otherwise we could be done for."

Mandrake quickly nodded before leaving the rest of the group.

"Hey!" Kendra exclaimed, "What the...where is he going?!"

"Mandrake has a plan of his own." Lothar replied, "he did not really explain to me what it was about, but he is planning to get through to Shanna."

"But isn't her hatred too great to listen to reasoning?" Jedda asked.

"That would be Astra's case." Flash answered, "I am agreeing here with what Mandrake has in mind. Shanna is still human, but she is manipulated by Ming, just as Joe was. There is a chance of Shanna to listen to reasoning."

"I hope you are right." LJ stated, "and I hope Mandrake's plan is successful."

Down the halls of the castle, Shanna wandered around as she appeared to be in anguish. She had the strange feeling that something was quite wrong. Little did she know what would be in store, something that would actually help her.

"Shanna?"

The young lady was startled by the voice that she just heard. The voice was familiar and it was one that she thought that she would never hear again.

"Shanna?"

This time, Shanna looked and she saw what appeared to be her deceased brother Joe. What she did not know was that Mandrake was setting up an illusion to try and get through to her. Mandrake had disguised himself as Joe to try to talk some sense into her.

"Joe." Shanna gasped in surprise.

"Yes." "Joe" answered in response, "It is me sister. I am here."

"But I do not understand. Flash killed you."

"That is where you are wrong, Shanna." Mandrake replied.

"What?"

"You heard correctly. Flash did not kill me. In fact, he was the one who tried to save me."

"Flash tried to save you?"

"Yeah. I was being manipulated by Ming just as you are right now. However, at the time, Ming tried to use me to kill Flash so I could have Dale back to myself. If it was not for his friends, I would have succeeded in killing Flash."

"What are you saying? So Ming manipulated me all this time into thinking Flash killed you?"

"I am afraid so, sis."

"But what about Queen Aura, Astra's mother. Did Flash kill her?"

"No. Ming killed Queen Aura, but I am afraid that Astra will not listen to you or anyone else but what she wants to believe. I know that you will listen to me because I am your brother."

"I believe you, Joe. How did you die though?"

"Ming was responsible for my death. Just as he was responsible for Queen Aura's death."

"I would go find Astra and bring her here so she can know the truth," Shanna stated, "but she left with Ming. They left me here to help the clay people in destroying the Defenders of the Earth, but I am not sure if I even want to do that anymore."

"You shouldn't." Mandrake as Joe told Shanna, "You have to help the Defenders of the Earth and their allies. Our home planet Earth is at stake here as Ming plans to have a solar bomb destroy Earth."

"What must I do?" Shanna asked.

"I have to leave you now." "Joe" answered, "but trust me, it is better this way. One of the Defenders will come and help you out here in a few. They will let you know what to do from here. Remember Shanna. I love you and I will always be with you."

With that, Joe disappeared.

"Wait! Joe! Come back!" Shanna shouted. She looked down in sadness before she removed the blue wig that she had worn all this time, which there, revealed her short blonde hair that reached her chin, "I hope I am doing the right thing here."

"And that you are, my dear."

Shanna turned and she saw Mandrake standing near the corridor.

"Are you alright?" Mandrake asked in concern.

"Yes. No. I do not know." Shanna answered, "I am not sure what to believe. I am not sure what to do."

"I can tell you what you can do." Mandrake told the young blonde woman, "Now that Joe told you the truth, you can help us fight Ming and stop his solar bomb from destroying Earth. First, we will need some help in saving Rick."

"I will do whatever we need to do." Shanna nodded in agreement.


	17. The Hardest Battle

Flash, the Phantom, Jedda, Kisa, Lothar, LJ, Kendra, Baylin, Zarkov, Tavrok and Thun were venturing further into the castle, searching for Rick, hoping to get through to him.

"I am hoping that Mandrake's plan worked," Zarkov stated, "Whatever that plan may be."

"Knowing Mandrake," Flash replied, "it must be some illusion of some sort to help us win this tough battle."

"I know Mandrake will be successful in whatever he is planning with Shanna." Baylin assured the group. Suddenly, Kisa growled in anger.

"I hope that he makes it quick." Jedda stated, "because I sense something evil, something hostile that is coming this way."

"What kind of danger?" Kendra asked, "It is not like the danger will appear behind us."

As if on cue, one of the clay men appeared from behind the newest member of the Defenders of the Earth and grabbed her, causing her to yelp in response. Then the clay person tossed Kendra as she landed onto LJ causing them both to fall.

"Are you guys alright?" Lothar asked.

"Yeah, Dad." LJ answered.

"I think so." Kendra added.

"So, you were saying?" Jedda chided as the rest of the claymen appeared.

"You looking for me, father?" the leading claymen spoke in what sounded like Rick's voice, except that it was slightly altered, almost robotic.

"That voice!" Baylin stated in surprise, "It cannot be!"

"Rick!" Flash exclaimed.

"He is one of Astra's clay slaves!" Jedda exclaimed, "I had no idea that he would still have his own voice."

"You are right Jedda." Baylin replied, "Rick still has his own voice somehow, but because of the mutations, it has been slightly altered."

"That is correct, ladies."

Astra arrived at the corridor where the heroes were standing, "He is under my control now, serving Ming."

"My cousin will serve no one of the kind!" Kendra exclaimed as she was annoyed with the evil princess, "We are going to see to that!"

"We shall see indeed." Astra replied before instructing Rick and the rest of the clay people, "Destroy the Defenders of the Earth! All of them!"

"As you command." the claymen replied.

"Now Rick," LJ stated as one of the clay people, that being Rick, came for him to attack him, "Do not do anything hostile here."

Rick approached his friend and grabbed him, picked him up and tossed him to the wall.

"Rick! Stop this!" Flash exclaimed.

"Your father is right." the Phantom added, "We are on the same team. You have got to help us."

"You are a Defender, just as we are!" Lothar added in, "You have got to help us!"

"I serve Ming and his forces." Rick replied.

"What will we do?" Kendra asked.

"We will need to find Mandrake!" Flash answered, "and regroup with a new plan!"

"Flash is right." Thun replied, "the magician might be able to help us save Flash's young cub."

The heroes fled the area to search for Mandrake.

"They will not get far!" Astra exclaimed.

Flash, Baylin, the Phantom, Jedda, Kendra, Kisa, Lothar, LJ, Tavrok and Thun managed to arrive at the palace room where they met up with both Mandrake and Shanna.

"I was able to get through to Shanna." Mandrake told the others, "She is on our side now."

"Your plan has worked." Tavrok replied, "and it seems not a moment too soon."

"Let me guess," Shanna stated, "We need to save Rick Gordon?"

"That is correct." Flash nodded.

"I will do what I can."

"You traitor!" Astra exclaimed as she and the clay men arrived at the scene.

"You lost an ally," Kendra replied, "Deal with it."

"Now is not the time to taunt." Flash told his niece, "We still are not out of the woods."

"You are correct Flash Gordon," Astra declared, "and all of you, even the traitor will be destroyed by my clay people. Including Flash's own son. Destroy the Defenders of the Earth once and for all!"

"As you command, Princess Astra." the clay people replied.

"They are not going to let up!" Kendra exclaimed.

"You are right about that." Flash replied.

"I got a plan." Mandrake told the group, "I will use my wand to help Shanna knock out all the clay people that is not Rick so that we can get through to him easier."

There were 12 clay people in total. The plan would be to knock out a few to even the odds while the others fought with other clay people, Flash would try and get through to his son.

"Are you ready?" Mandrake asked Shanna.

"Ready." Shanna nodded. The magician lifted his wand and Shanna lifted her staff, and they both emitted energy which knocked out each clay person until there was only one left for each of the heroes to fight against, including Rick.

"Good." LJ stated, "We have now evened the odds."

"Great light show, Mandrake." Baylin told the magician.

"It was nothing." Mandrake took off his hat briefly, "Shanna helped me as well."

LJ was able to easily defeat one of the clay people with his martial arts skills. Lothar was able to defeat his clay person opponent using his super strength. Tavrok and Thun were easily able to defeat their respective opponents, as did Baylin. Jedda used her telepathic abilities to subdue her opponents and even Kisa defeated a clay person. Kendra struggled a little bit at first, but she managed to find a pole that was nearby and knocked out her clay person opponent. She stood up in victory.

"That should teach you not to mess with me!" Kendra chided.

Shanna and Mandrake on the other hand had issues. Despite their abilities, the two hostile clay people were able to overwhelm them.

"Mandrake!" Kendra cried.

"Oh no you don't!" Jedda exclaimed before using her bracelet to knock out both clay people, helping out her friends, "That should do the trick!"

"This is getting nowhere!" Astra exclaimed in anger, "Rick, destroy your father!"

"As you command." Rick replied. The son began his fight with his father. The fight ended up getting to the point where Rick was strangling Flash.

"This is not good." Kendra stated, "my cousin will kill Uncle Flash if we do not do something!"

"Leave this to me, Kendra." Mandrake replied before using hypnotic power to try and get through to Rick, "Rick, listen! You are a Defender! Listen to me, Rick!"

The hypnotic influence released Flash from Rick's tight grip as the clay person was groaning in pain, "No. No! No! Ugh!"

"Let me help." Jedda stepped in and used her telepathic powers to get through to her best friend/lover, "Rick, it is us. We are your friends, your family, your allies. We love you. We need you back. I need you back."

Even as a clay person, Rick could recognize Jedda, "Huh? J...Jedda? Jedda."

"Rick," Flash comforted his son, "you will be alright, son. We are going to reverse this."

"Your Dad is right." Kendra nodded in agreement, "You will be fine again. I know it."

"Help me. Somebody." Rick pleaded.

"Hang in there, Rick." Jedda approached her friend, "It will be alright. We are here."

"No!" Astra yelled in anger, "I forbid this! Destroy Flash Gordon and the Defenders! Do as I say!"

Astra used her bracelet to try to get Rick back under her control.

"No!" Jedda cried, "You leave him alone, Astra! Pendant of Mystery, give me your power. Reverse what has been done to Rick!"

Jedda's counter attack worked, and Rick had been turned back into normal, but as a result, Rick passed out from the massive strain on his mind.

"Rick!" Flash caught his son before he could hit the floor, "He passed out. The strain was too much for him."

"Will he be okay?!" Kendra asked in worry.

"He will be alright." Mandrake answered, "We just need to get him out of here. There is no need to worry."

"Mandrake is right. Rick will not be harmed by Astra ever again." Flash stated as he picked his son up in his arms.

"None of you will make it out of here alive!" Astra exclaimed as a couple of the clay people appeared to have recovered and this time some ice soldiers were with them.


	18. Rick's Rescue within the Balance and New Plan in Motion

The heroes found themselves face to face with Astra, some of her claymen as well as some ice soldiers.

"You are going to pay for all of the damage you have done to Rick!" Flash exclaimed.

"We shall see about that." Astra replied. Her words were contradicted as the heroes worked their hardest to get their way out of the castle and to safely get Rick to safety.

LJ used his martial arts skills to defeat his opponents. Lothar used his super strength to defeat his opponents. Kendra was able to use a pole to help her uncle against some of his opponents after taking down her opponents. Kisa defeated her opponents with conviction that a panther could bring. Jedda used her telepathic powers to help Kisa and then used her pendant of mystery and bracelet to defeat her opponents and even knocked Astra to the ground, the young Defender was surprise that her massive attack was able to knock the evil princess out.

"Thank you, Jedda." Flash replied, "You saved me the trouble of beating down Astra myself."

Baylin managed to kick down the last remaining clay person as well as two ice soldiers.

"This has become a bit more easier than I expected." Baylin stated.

Shanna used the power of her staff to help the Defenders defeat their opponents as the heroes made their way to the exit. Thun and Tavrok used their respective strengths and abilities to defeat their opponents. Mandrake used some illusions to trick two of the clay people into defeating each other.

By chance, the Defenders and their allies managed to exit the castle and headed to the ship to meet up with the others, who were waiting in the ship.

"This is not over." Astra declared to herself as she laid on the ground in defeat.

Flash carrying Rick, Baylin, the Phantom, Jedda, Kisa, Lothar, LJ, Mandrake, Kendra, Tavrok and Thun reunited with Castra, Kshin, Zuffy, Norah, Lawrence, Barin and Vultan. They were surely surprised to see the heroes, especially with Rick's condition. Tavrok and Castra held each other in a loving embrace, sharing a reunion of their own.

"Steven!" Norah exclaimed, "You guys are alright!"

"Rick!" Lawrence noticed his grandson unconscious as Flash laid him down at the ship's bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kshin asked in worry. Zuffy cooed in worry. Kendra cried as tears were down her face and she was worried about her cousin.

"Do not despair." Mandrake assured his teammates, "Rick is going to be alright."

"Rick. I am so sorry Astra did this to you." Jedda walked over to her friend/lover's side and grasped his hand as he remained unconscious.

"Everything will be fine, Jedda. Rick Gordon is still alive."

"Who said that?" Thun asked. The heroes were startled as a bright white light appeared in the ship. Moments later, the light vanished, revealing a beautiful young woman, she rather looked familiar to the Defenders, Mandrake in particular.

"Mara?" Mandrake was surprised to see her again, especially considering last time the Defenders saw Mara, she became Shadow Master, chosen to protect the Orb of Konos. Mara walked over to Rick's side.

"Do not worry, Rick." Mara told the sleeping boy, "You are going to be fine now."

Mara lifted the orb which was glowing gold. Then some of the gold energy went into Rick, restoring his energy. Within the minute, Rick started to regain consciousness.

"Look! She did it! Mara saved Rick!" LJ exclaimed.

"He is alright!" Kendra added, wiping tears away.

Rick opened his eyes in confusion, "What...what happened?"

"Son," Flash walked over to his son in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Rick answered. He looked to see Jedda with tears down her face, "What is the matter? I am okay."

"Good." Jedda sighed with relief, wiping tears from her face.

"Thank goodness." Mara smiled, "I am so glad I was able to help."

Rick was startled to see Mara appear inside the ship, "Mara?"

Mara smiled and greeted her friend, "Hello Rick. Good to see you again."

Rick looked down sadly.

"What is the matter?" Mandrake asked in concern.

"It was awful." Rick answered, "I was made to believe that you guys were all killed by Ming's forces, trying to rescue me."

_What has Ming done to him now?_ Flash thought to himself before speaking to his son, "But he did not kill us. Ming and his forces did not kill us. We are alright as you can see."

Shanna looked away in guilt, showing remorse of her actions.

"You should not feel guilty for your actions Shanna Wylee." Mara told the young woman, "You were merely a pawn of Ming, just as I was a pawn of evil myself before I decided to turn my back on Mandrake's nemesis Doctor Dark."

"Thank you." Shanna replied, "I do not deserve any kindness for what I have done. Especially to Rick."

"The important thing is that you are on our side, yeah?" Kendra stated, "So, you got nothing to worry about."

Shanna shared a small smile and nodded.

"What brings you here, Mara?" Mandrake asked.

"The Balance has allowed me to help you guys on occasion," Mara explained, "It is because I decided to work on the side of good before my days as a mortal ended. As I cooperated with the light side of the Balance being Twilight."

"You are here to explain to us Ming's next move?" Kshin asked.

"That is precisely why I am here." Mara answered, "Ming is in progress of creating a solar bomb that will bring the planet Earth to ruin if the bomb goes off. He plans to set it at the Stanford museum in New York City where there are plenty of fusion power where in a matter of three hours at most the solar bomb will go off."

"That is Ming's plan." Baylin stated, "it seems to him like the perfect plan to set that bomb off in an area where fusion power is present."

"Then we have no time to lose." Flash replied, "We will have to head to Earth at once to take care of Ming's plan to destroy Earth."

"And we wish you the best of luck." Barin told his ally.

"You are not helping us?" Kendra asked.

"We must remain at our respective cities of Mongo to protect our people." Tavrok replied.

"Defeat my father." Castra added, "Save your home planet."

"Wait." Kendra wanted to make a convincing statement, "I think the media would freak seeing the hawkmen helping out my uncle and the rest of the Defenders!"

"That will not be necessary, Kendra." Flash replied, "Good offer though. Besides, Barin and the others are right. Vultan has to defend his hawkmen in Sky city here on Mongo, Barin has to Arboria to defend as well as the rebel forces here on Mongo and Tavrok and Castra have to defend their people as well."

"Hang on a second." Tavrok told Flash, "I am sure you will be able to take us back to Mongo after we defeat Ming. Castra and I will join as well."

"Are you sure about that?" Flash asked.

"You helped us, so we owe you that much." Castra answered.

"Well then." Flash smiled and nodded, "Let's get to Planet Earth!"

"Good luck, Defenders of the Earth." Mara told the heroes before vanishing, "I know that you will succeed in defeating Ming."

Vultan, Thun and Barin left to return to their respective cities to defend their people from Ming's forces that may come their way. While Tavrok, Castra and Baylin remained on board with Zarkov and the Defenders of the Earth to head to Planet Earth to defeat Ming and stop his plan to conquer Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! The start of a rather new journey for our Defenders. We shall see how they handle this new addition to the team, but not really by choice you see. With the Flash Gordon, the Defenders and co all in the Coexistenceverse, you can tell some things will be slightly altered where things such as the serials, the aforementioned series', the 1979 animated series, the short lived 2007 series that aired on Sci Fi (now called Sy Fy) and even the 1980 movie. Some elements from each thing that had been mentioned will be blended in. As well as the comics version of Defenders of the Earth which had a bit more in depth of the mention of Dale Arden and her fate. Enough about that, I just hope I made sense. Also, I am in the works of writing an upcoming story “The Magic Within” which is going to be fun to write. In the meantime, see you soon and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
